Fun in the Sun
by AlyssaLutz
Summary: AU. All Human. Bella and Edward are lifelong friends. Now at the age of 17 the two of them realize they cant hold back their love any longer. But wait. What happens when Carlisle tells them about a trip? To Bermuda? BxE AxJ EmxR. REVIEW!
1. Just Friends

**Hello once again everyone. This is my third story for fanfiction. This is an AU All Human. The idea came to me when I was in my room thinking about how i will be in Bermuda for eight days in August. So I decided that I was going to make Bella and Edward go to Bermuda. IAnd I will have actual experience being there so I will no what I am writing about. There will be three or four chapters before we get to Bermuda so I will post one about every two weeks till I leave. I hope you guys like this.**

**The title of this chapter is the song Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers**

* * *

I stared at the clock above the door in Mr. Banner's Biology class. Thirty more seconds and I would leave this building only to return to it after a much needed three month summer vacation. This was my last exam, my last day of school. I looked to Edward sitting next to me and looked back on the day we met. At the beginning of kindergarten I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona and soon met a black haired girl named Alice Cullen. She introduced me to her twin Edward Cullen and the two of us soon became inseparable. We did everything together from that day on and Alice teased me all the time about my little crush on him from grade eight till now. Time and time again Alice said that he liked me but I knew it was a fib. How could anyone like a plain Jane like me? I had dark chocolate brown eyes and brown wavy hair halfway down my back. I didn't even have red hair or…blue eyes, something not so common. But this was me. Plain old Bella Swan.

"Bella," Edward nudged me. Edward was at least a foot taller than my 5'4". He had bronze hair that shimmered in the sun and was the hottest guy at school.

"Yeah," I turned to face him.

"Summer time!" he smiled. His smile was amazing, if only he knew the way that my heart skipped a beat when he released its full power on me.

"So what are our plans this summer?" I asked.

"Well we could, swim, eat food, swim, laugh at Emmett, swim, go to first beach to…swim," I laughed at him as he listed everything he wanted to do. I didn't mind the swimming. It was probably my favorite thing about summer.

"Sounds good to me," I laughed as we walked over to his Volvo. Edward's father Carlisle had bought it for him for his sixteenth birthday last year.

"Do you want to come over to my house or should I just drop you off at yours?" he asked.

"Your coming over," I heard Alice say from behind me.

"Hey Alice," I hugged her. Alice has short black hair and is about the size of overgrown pixie.

"Summer time Bells," she raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'm not stupid Alice," I glared.

"You know what summer means," she smiled. I didn't like where this was going.

"No Alice, Please no," I begged.

"BIKINIS!" she pumped her tiny fist in the air. I put my head in my hands and she pushed me into the passenger seat in Edward's car.

She shut the door once I was in and skipped off toward her car where her boyfriend Jasper Hale was leaning on the hood.

"Loosen up Bells!" Edward put an arm around my shoulders, squeezing them, "We have three months of summer ahead of us. No school. No teachers. No homework. Just you, me, and my pool!"

"Is there some reason you're so interested in swimming all of a sudden. Last year I was the one dragging you into the pool.

"Maybe I'm just in a very water oriented mood this summer," he said as the car left the Forks and headed toward Edward's house about 5km outside of the town. _Right…_ I thought in my head.

Within five minutes we pulled up the Cullen's long driveway. Edward's father was Doctor Cullen. He was brilliant. He could probably work anywhere he wanted in America but he chose this small town. Their house was a large white mansion. Edward's mother Esme had redone the outside and inside making the one hundred year old house look brand new. I noticed that Alice's car was already parked to the side of the house.

"Hello dears," Esme called from the front porch where she was reading a novel.

"Hi Esme," I smiled and walked up the steps towards her.

"Hi mom," Edward said before walking in the house.

"How are you today Bella?" she asked as I sat down next to her.

"Happy to be out for summer that's for sure," I grinned.

"I thought as much," she laughed.

"What book are you reading?" I asked.

"Wu-"

"Bella come on! Were going swimming!" Alice interrupted her mother.

"Wuthering Heights," Esme smiled after her daughter stopped yelling for me.

"I've read that, it's a really good book," I smiled.

"Let's go Bella," Alice came out the front door and grabbed my arm.

"Alice dear please do not drag around Bella like she is a doll," Esme scolded her.

"She's just out here so she can delay wearing the bikini I bought her longer," Alice told her mom.

"Be nice," Esme shook her head laughing.

"Fine I'll go get changed," I sighed knowing that this was a fight I was not about to win.

I followed Alice in the house. We walked up to her second floor bedroom and I noticed Rose setting three bikinis out on the bed. I stood between Alice and Rose and looked at the three bikinis lying in front of us.

"On the count of three grab the bikini you want," Rose smiled.

"One, two, THREE!" Alice counted. Alice and Rose grabbed the bikini's they wanted leaving me with the skimpiest bikini I ever saw.

"Oh come on that wasn't fair," I pouted.

"Bella, just wear the bikini, were all going to be wearing skimpy ones, you wont be alone," Rose pushed me towards the bathroom.

"This isn't fair, you guys actually look good in bikini's, I don't!" I exclaimed.

Alice marched up to me.

"Bella, stop kidding yourself, you're hot, you look amazing in bikini's," she shut the door.

Slowly I removed my clothes and put on the bikini. I sighed in defeat as I collected my clothes and put them on the counter while I fixed my bangs. The bikini wasn't _that_ bad. It was a halter with a dark blue background and light blue polka dots. The bottoms were dark and light blue stripped.

"Hurry up Bella," Alice called.

"Coming," I walked out of the bathroom with my clothes in front of me so I could hide what the bikini didn't.

"I'll take those Bella," Rose grabbed my clothes and threw them on the window seat in Alice's room.

"Bella you look hot!" Emmett whistled as he came into the room. Emmett was Alice and Edward's older bother. He was dating Rosalie who was Jasper's twin. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were two years older than Alice, Edward and I. I blushed furiously at Emmett's comment. The three of them attend the University of Washington

"See!" Alice yelled pointing at Emmett.

"Thanks guys," I managed to get out.

"Rose you coming," Emmett said propping out his elbow so that Rose could slip her's into his.

"Absolutely," she grinned, linked arms and walked out the door.

"Come Bells, let's go show Edward how hot you are," she smiled. I wrapped a big, fluffy white towel around me.

Alice and I walked down to the main floor and out the back patio door. Edward and Emmett were wrestling in the shallow end and Rose was tanning in the stand alone hammock on the pool deck. Jasper was preparing to do a cannonball, jumping almost on top of Edward and Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" Edward called. Emmett dunked him under the water while he was distracted by me and I laughed.

"That was not funny," Edward came up beside me.

"Sure, sure," I smiled.

"Aren't you going to swim?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Take it off Bella," Alice walked by, grabbing my towel. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as I stood in front of Edward in the itsy, bitsy, teeny, weenie, blue polka dot bikini. Edward eyes scanned my body, his eyes were in shock and his jaw dropped. I took a few breaths before walking over to Alice to give her a piece of my mind. She was standing against the pool house smiling at her work.

"Alice what the HELL was that!" I whispered furiously at her. All she did was shrug her shoulders as she looked around me. I turned around to see Edward walking over to me. Before I knew it his body was pressed up against mine.

"Bella," he whispered before crashing his lips into mine. I stood there shocked at first but soon began to move my lips with his. His arms came around my back and mine went to his hair, pulling him closer to my face. He smiled against my lips and I smiled back. I could hear Emmett and Jasper howling and whistling as Alice and Rose congratulated each other on a job well done.

Edward pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I have been waiting four years to do that," he kissed my forehead.

"Same here," I whispered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Good," he brushed his lips against mine once more.

"KIDS!" Carlisle called throughout the house.

"What!" Emmett yelled back.

"Come inside. We have a surprise for you," he yelled. Emmett immediately bolted into the house and Rose shook her head as she watched the man she loved.

"He's an overgrown two year old," She shook her head as she walked into the house. Alice and Jasper followed after her leaving Edward and I alone.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

Edward didn't respond, he brought his lips to mine once more pushing me back against the pool house again.

"Bella Swan," he smiled.

"Edward Cullen," I smiled back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, why would I say no?" I asked.

"Because you're the single most beautiful girl at school," he said caressing my cheek.

"Yeah, right," I snorted.

"Honestly Bells, I have been crushing on you since grade eight, no lie, and not just because you're my best friend. Because your smart, and funny, and beautiful. Seeing you in this bikini…I don't know what came over me," he leaned he forehead against mine, "Will you please believe me?"

"Um…" I started. I looked up into Edward's eyes and saw honesty and pure truth, "Yes…yes I believe you. Just tell me on thing."

"What's that," he asked.

"Why is it you have a sudden intrest in swimming?" I raised an eybrow at him.

"Bella, you saw my reaction to you in this bikini, I think you can guess yourself," he grinned crookedly.

"Teenagers," I shook my head.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled and kissed him. I could feel him smile against my lips.

"Good," he smiled. We walked hand in hand up into the house. Everyone was sitting around the dinning room table. Esme face broke into a wide grin when she saw the two of us holding hands.

Edward pulled my chair out for me and I sat down, he pushed it back in before sitting down next to me.

"What's the surprise?" Emmett jumped up and down in his seat.

"Emmett, calm down," Rose elbowed him.

"Well we decided that it has been much to long since we have take a family vacation. So we decided, why not now?" Carlisle smiled at us.

"Where are we going!?" Emmett yelled. Rose smacked him over the head as Esme laughed at the excitement that her son exploiting.

"So the eight of us will all be going-"

"The eight of us?!" Jasper, Rose and I exclaimed at once.

"Of course, we couldn't bring these three hooligans without brings their keepers," Carlisle laughed.

"Thanks Carlisle," Edward smiled and squeezed my hand under the table.

"So where are we going?" Alice asked. It was her turn to become impatient.

"Bermuda," Esme smiled.

Edward and I shot each other a look. Carlisle passed me an airplane ticket. I opened it to find a ticket with my name on it. We were going to Bermuda for eight days. Eight glorious days. With Edward and I now together we were sure to make it the trip of a lifetime. To have more fun in the sun than we've ever had before.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me if there is anything special that should happen while in Bermuda. I'm not to sure if I'm going to write a lemon or not for the story but we'll get to that when the time is right. PLEASE REIVEW!! I really wanna know what you guys think of it! Also. Check out my two other stories while your waiting for me to update! Again...REIVEW!! **

**Thanks **

**Alyssa**


	2. Cleaning My Gun

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like three weeks. I was trying to finish up Camp Pembina so that I could focus on this one. And I did. Well almost. After I update this for you I will write another bonus chapter for it. So check out that story if you haven't yet.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorite stories. I love them! Thanks for a great response on the first chapter. **

**The title of this chapter is the song Cleaning my Gun by Rodney Atkins.**

**24 Days till Bermuda**

* * *

It has been two days since Carlisle surprised us with the trip to Bermuda. We were to leave on June 12th. Today was June 10th, so Alice and Rose brought me on a shopping trip to Seattle.

"More bikinis Bella?" Alice asked me while we were standing in Victoria's Secret.

"So funny…" I rolled my eyes. I walked out of the store and sat on the bench waiting for them to be finished with their fun. I pulled my iPod out of my bag and started listening to it. I hadn't even realized someone was next to me until I felt their lips against my cheek.

"Excuse me!" I yelled furiously. I had jumped to the other side of the bench. My disgusted face turned to a glare when I realized who it was that had kissed me.

"Hi Bella," he smiled at me. Damn him and his sneakiness.

"Hi Edward," I continued to glare.

"Alice, punch your brother," I said as I saw her stand next to him out of the corner of my eye. She punched his shoulder and he responded with an 'Ow'.

"Why did I do that Bella?" she asked.

"Cuz he kissed me when I was just sitting here listening to my music and I didn't know who it was."

She started to laugh. Stupid Alice.

"It's not funny," I glared at her too.

"Sure it's not," she linked arms with Jasper and walked away from us. I guess the boys decided it was time for shopping as well. Either that or they were following us girls.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said coming closer to me.

"Mhmm," I sighed,

"Really Bella, I am. I am really truly sorry," He held my hands in mine.

"I forgive you Edward," I turned to look at him but was met by his lips on mine.

"Thanks Bella," he whispered against them.

We got up from the bench and held hands as we walked through the mall. I noticed a few people from our school and heard them whisper 'It's about time' as we walked past. Edward smiled at that and let go of my hand to wrap his arms around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around his waist in return.

"May I ask how you got here?" Edward questioned me as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Alice's Porsche," I responded. Edward suddenly pulled out his cell and flipped it open. He called someone and held it up to his ear.

"Bella is coming home with me," he simply said before shutting the phone, "Well that's not how your getting home," he laughed. I let out a small laugh before my cell started ringing.

"It's Alice," I said looking at the number.

"Ignore it," he smiled. I turned off the phone. We reached Edward's Volvo and he opened to the door for me. We arrived back in Forks at about seven o'clock.

"What would you like to do?" Edward asked as we pulled up to my house.

"Well… we still haven't told Charlie that we are dating," I raised my shoulders.

"True…" Edward looked over at me. He got out of the car and came over to my door to open it

"We should tell him," I spoke as he gave me a hand to get out of the car.

"I suppose so," we walked up the steps and I took out my key to open the door.

"Dad?" I called out.

No answer.

"I guess he's not home," I said walking into the kitchen. I noticed the note on the table.

_Bells, _

_Went to Billy's for dinner and to watch the game. Be back around 10._

_Dad._

That was my dad. Nice short simple notes.

"He won't be home till 10," I turned around to face Edward.

"What would you like to do until then?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around my neck and he began to kiss me. I broke off breathless and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Let's watch a movie," I smiled and kissed him once more.

"Okay." We walked back into the living room and I let him pick the movie.

"I'm just going to change," I told him before retreating to my room. I didn't feel like watching a movie in skinny jeans. I grabbed a pair off black shorts and put those on. I then noticed a blue billabong sweater sitting on the bed. I picked it up and realized it was Edward's. I slipped it over my head and decided to wear it. It smelled just like him.

I made my way back downstairs and tripped on the last step. I prepared my self to meet by the hardwood floor face to face but I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"You are really clumsy _love_," he laughed. I merely smiled.

"Thank you," I gently kissed his lips.

"You know…" he trailed off, "That sweater seems oftly familiar."

"Maybe…" I blushed and looked down.

"Don't worry _love_ it looks _love_ly on you," he smiled and led me back over to the couch. Was it me or was love his every third word?

"What movie did you pick?" I asked.

"Penelope," he laughed.

"I love that movie," I smiled. It was so cute.

"I _love_ that movie too," he smiled. Edward sat down on the couch in the middle. I sat down next to him and swung my legs over him, we had done this time and time again so it was nothing new.

"Edward."

"Yes love?" Okay now I had to know. What was with him calling me love? I mean, I already know the I love Edward, but could he really love me back?

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked. He picked me up so that I was now sitting on his lap.

"I love you Bella," he whispered caressing my cheek. I sat there in shock. I guess he could really love me back.

"I…I" I tried to say that I loved him to but my mouth wouldn't let me.

"You don't have to say anything back Bells. I knew I shouldn't of said it so soon," his voice was full of sadness, he dropped his hand from my cheek.

"Edward," I placed my hand on his face. He looked up into my eyes, "I love you too. How could I not. You are the nicest guy I have ever met. You treat me like a princess. You have been through everything with me."

Before I knew it his lips were on mine. Devouring them. My hands went to his hair and Edward's did the same. He pushed me down onto the couch and put his hands on either side of me. He lay on top of me, kissing me. His tongue roamed my mouth.

"We," he kissed me again.

"Should," and again.

"Watch the movie," I said before he could kiss me again.

"Yeah," he smiled. We sat up and Edward wrapped an arm around me. I pulled my legs up onto the couch and leaned into him. Edward handed me the DVD player remote and I pressed play.

The movie started at I watched it intently. No matter how many times I watched this movie it would be my favorite. The hidden message in it was what I loved about it. The second time I watched it I figured out what it was. Don't let others stand in your way, especially not yourself. Don't let your looks hold you back. And most importantly accept yourself for who you are.

Somehow my head ended up on Edward's lap and Edward's hand was twirling my hair.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie's voice call.

"Living room," I called back. I sat up and pulled my legs onto the couch. Edward and mines bodies were touching which was usual for us. But I blushed when Charlie looked between us. It was almost if he could sense something different.

"What's up with you to?" he asked suspiciously.

"Umm…" I mumbled.

"Bella and I are dating," Edward said clear as a bell.

Charlie looked between us I bit my lip nervously.

"It was only a matter of time," Charlie smiled and shook his head. Bella why don't you go make a pot of coffee. I looked at Edward and he nodded his head slightly.

"Okay," I said getting up going to the kitchen. I could feel Edward and my dad watching me as I left the room.

I went into the kitchen and made the coffee like Charlie told me too. Once it was done I brought a cup back for Charlie and handed it to him.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing of your concern," Charlie laughed.

"I better get going," Edward said standing up. He politely shook Charlie's hand and I followed him out of the room. We walked out the front door and I shut it behind me.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked wrapping my arms around Edward's neck.

"He gave me the boyfriend talk," he smiled and kissed my lips.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too," this time he kissed me. We stayed in each others arms for a good ten minutes.

"Go get your bags," Edward whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked. I knew I was supposed to sleep at the Cullen's tomorrow night but not tonight.

"You're sleeping at my house tonight," he smiled again.

"And Charlie said yes to this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Alice called him," he laughed. Alice had a way of getting through to Charlie. He thought of her as his second daughter. He would believe anything Alice told him.

"I'll be right back," I laughed and slipped back in the house.

"Boyfriend eh?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"He's a good kid Bells, I trust him. But if he hurts you…" Charlie trailed off.

"Dad, if Edward hurt me Emmett and Jasper would already kill him. There would be nothing left of him for you to hurt," I laughed.

"I suppose. Now, about this trip," he started. I rolled my eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady, I'm being serious here. I have called Carlisle; he has told me that there will be no coed rooms. Except for himself and Esme. If I hear that you don't follow Carlisle's rules there will be punishments waiting for you."

"Okay dad," I walked up the stairs. I had spent all earlier today packing. I had one fairly large suitcase and a carry on bag as well as my purse.

"Be good," he kissed my cheek as I walked out the door.

"I will. Love you dad."

"Love you too Bells," he smiled. Edward took my bags from me and put them in the trunk of the car. We both waved as Edward pulled out of the driveway.

"What took you so long to get out of there?" Edward chuckled.

"Oh you know… I got the whole 'if I find out you slept with your boyfriend in a foreign country your dead' speech," I laughed. Edward joined in and knocked my shoulder.

"What makes you think I would even sleep with you?" Edward raised his eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me," I feigned snapping at him, "If I remember correctly I am 'the single most beautiful girl at school' I am also 'smart, beautiful and funny'," I reminded him.

"How could I forget?" he laughed and leaned over to kiss my temple.

We arrived at Edward's house and he carried my bags inside. After watching yet another movie, this time with everyone but Carlisle and Esme, Alice dragged me up to her room where I fell asleep. Still in Edward's sweater.

* * *

**There you go guys! I hoped you liked it! It's probably not the best but I tried. I had major writer's block here. Thank you so much for reading it. Please review! They mean so much for me! Also. If any of you have been to Bermuda, let me some cool things that I should check out when I go there. My friend Sarah (the girl I am going with) and I came up with something for Emmett to do. It's pretty funny. Yes, Sarah is the girl I am going with. Her family is moving there. Right at the tip about an hour from Hamilton. Her house is two blocks from the ocean so that should be awesome. The best thing is that my parents aren't coming! LOVE IT!**

**Please review guys!!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Alyssa ******


	3. Kokimo

**Hey everyone! Here is the latest chapter! Sorry it took me so long but I wanted this last update to be the day before I leave for Bermuda. I leave tomorrow! Departing from Pearson International Airport at 8:30am in Toronto. Arriving at the Bermuda Airport at about 2 hours and 40 minutes later!! So excited!! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! They are awesome!**

**The song for this chapter is Kokimo by The Beach Boys!**

**HERE YOU GO!!**

"Get to bed children," Esme said coming into the living room where the eight of us were currently playing a game of 'Catch Phrase'. It was the night before we left for Bermuda. I still couldn't believe that they invited me to come!

"Okay mom," Alice said. It was close to ten but we had to wake up at six the next morning.

"Are we really going to go to bed?" Emmett asked once Esme left.

"Yes, we have to wake up super early tomorrow," Rose sighed. We packed up the game and I followed Alice and Rose to Alice's room.

"If I sleep in that room with you two there won't be much sleeping going on, were just going to stay up all night and talk," I said to Alice, she frowned at my statement.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she sighed, "Why don't you sleep in the guest room then."

"Sounds good," I nodded my head. Jasper came by and whispered in her ear. She giggled at what he said.

"Goodnight Bella!" she perked up, hugged me and grabbed Jaspers arm to pull him in her room.

I shook my head and walked over to the guest room. As I opened the door I noticed that all of Emmett's college things were shoved into it. I groaned now not knowing where to sleep.

I turned to my side and noticed that Edward's door was right beside it. Good Bella and Bad Bella popped up on my shoulders. The good Bella told me just to go sleep in the other guest room. The bad Bella told me to go in a sleep (not sexually) with Edward. Suddenly the good Bella agreed and I found myself wandering into the room. I heard the sound of the tap running in the bathroom so I quickly went over to his bed.

I slipped underneath the cover and flattened it as much as I could so that you wouldn't notice me under it. I heard him come out from the bedroom and I breathed as quietly as I could, he turned the light off before coming over to the bed. I heard him stop at the edge of the bed.

I gasped as he fell on top of me; catching him self with his hands so he wouldn't hurt me.

"You are no good at hiding love," he chuckled.

"Is that so?" I joked. As I pushed the blanket down so I could see him he fell over next to me. I turned to my side and he propped up his head with his arm.

"Yes that is so. Why are you in my room, not that I mind?" he asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Emmett's college stuff is in the spare bedroom," I answered him.

"You do realize there is another spare right?" he chuckled.

"Yes but it would be much more comfortable to sleep here with you."

"If you must," he smiled and kissed me gently.

I kissed him back, my hands going to his hair. He rolled over on top of me and placed his hands on either side of my body so that he wouldn't hurt me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I let it inside without a second thought. His hands played with the bottom of my shirt just like mine were doing to his. He started to pull it up, slowly, making sure it was okay. I didn't that we were ready for this yet. Plus we didn't have any protection. No way was I getting pregnant going into my senior year in high school.

"We should stop," both Edward and I said at the same time. He chuckled and turned us over so that my whole body was lying on top of him.

"Sorry bout that," he apologized sheepishly.

"No need to apologize," I kissed his jaw. We lay there like that for a few moments. His arms wrapped around my back holding me to him.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Very," I smiled.

He kissed me softly and pulled away. I fell off of him so that I was lying beside him.

"Get some sleep love, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," he smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You too," I whispered. I fell asleep in Edward's arms; he was humming a melody that I didn't recognize. I would have to ask him about that in the morning.

That morning I was awoken by my personal pixie from hell. Alice. She was screaming at me from her room to wake up cuz we had to leave in half an hour and I wasn't runway ready yet.

"I think you're beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes.

"Thanks. Your hair looks pretty good right now too," I laughed.

"Let's go Bella!" I heard the spare bedroom door open the close.

"Oh so this where you disappeared to last night," she smirked and leaned against the doorway.

"How is one so perky this early in the morning?" Edward asked rubbing his eyes.

"Your name is Alice," I laughed and kissed his cheek, "We'll be ready to go soon. Leave us alone."

"Isabella Marie Swan you get out of that bed right now or I'm yelling for mom," she walked to the edge of the bed and put her hands on her tiny hips. I was out of bed before anyone else could say anything.

"Sorry love," Edward smirked from his bed.

"Edward get up!" I heard Carlisle yell. Alice and I started giggling and Edward rolled out of bed, landing on the floor on his butt.

"No should have to get up this early," he complained.

I laughed and helped him up. After Alice separated us, she dressed me and did my hair and makeup.

"Time to go children!" Esme shouted from downstairs. The eight of us grabbed our luggage and brought it downstairs. Carlisle moved it out to the front porch for us while Esme handed us a bagel and a bottle of juice.

"Oh My God!" I heard Rose shout once she was outside. The seven of us rushed outside to see what happened. We stopped in our tracks as we saw a large white hummer stretch limo.

"Holy shit!" came out of Emmett's mouth. Esme smacked him in the back of the head.

"Language Emmett," she scolded him.

"Alright children, this," he gestured to the limo, "is our transportation to the airport, if you do not behave in the limo I will make you find your own way to the house we are staying at once we get to Bermuda."

We all nodded. After everything was piled into the large trunk we left.

The limo pulled up to the airport about an hour before our flight was scheduled to leave. We unloaded our bags, checked in, went through security and were currently waiting in our terminal.

"Flight 853 from Seattle to Toronto will now be boarding all first class and people with children," an announcement came on. We were flying to Toronto and then transferring to another flight to Bermuda.

The flight to Toronto passed by in a blur. I had never been to Toronto before and was excited to see the CN Tower as we landed at Pearson International Airport. We grabbed our bags and made our way off the plane. Carlisle said we had to hurry as our plane was starting to board already. We checked out tickets and realized that we were at Terminal 4. Thank God. It was one of the first terminals you saw once you got in there. We hoped on our plane to Bermuda and the excitement began.

**Sorry I rushed the ending. I have 11 more report cards to do and lesson plans to finish so I don't get in shit by my boss tonight! See you when I get back on the 20****th****!!**


	4. Summertime

**Im back! It's me! Alyssa! And i'm TAN! Okay so I got back on wednesday but have have no time to update. So I got home from work about two hours ago and began writing until I was finished. Bermuda was AMAZING! I met lots of hot guys! I can't wait to interpret them into a story with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett tagging along :P. **

**What I did on Day 1: **

**-left Toronto airport for Bermuda**

**-welcomed by Sarah's mom at the airport in Bermuda after going through customs**

**-drove to Sarah's house on the opposite end of the island from the airport**

**-toured Sarah's house**

**-unpacked Sarah's things, chilled, watched TV, went to bed!!**

**That's it! Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Tittle: Summertime by New Kids on the Block**

* * *

Edward and I walked hand in hand down to the plane through a tunnel. We slowed once we reached the entrance to the plane.

"Boarding pass please," a small petite blonde looked up at us.

"4A," she smiled at me, "Have a nice flight Ms. Swan."

"4B," She glanced up and Edward and froze, "H…have a ni…nice flight M…Mr. Cullen."

Edward and I settled in our seats and turned our attention to Rosalie who was carrying her two carry on bags. Emmett was trailing behind her carrying another two of her bags. One of the ladies sitting in the first row of economy class with two young children looked up as she tried to find a place to put her bags.

"Did you not check _any_ of your bags?" she snarled at Rosalie. She snapped and glanced down at the rude women.

"And why is that any of your business?" she snapped back in her biotch voice. Edward and I laughed a bit. Even the women's husband thought it was funny. The women didn't dare speak to her after that.

Once Rosalie was settled in her seat and her bags were safety stowed in the overhead compartment, she pressed the call button. Not twenty seconds later a flight attendant walked up.

"What can I help you with Ms.?" She asked Rosalie.

"Could you please shut the curtains behind me?" she used her sweet voice.

"Of course Ms," she smiled and shut the curtains. I heard the rude women scoff at her, and once again us Cullen's/ Hale's / Swan started laughing.

"Welcome to flight 942 from Toronto to Bermuda. This is your Captain Jeffery Reynolds speaking. Out flight time is approximately two hours and thirty minutes. It is currently 30 degrees in Bermuda with scattered showers. During our flight we will be passing directly over New York City."

We were on the plane, ready to take off for Bermuda. Edward and I were beside eachother. My eyes were currently closed. I did not do well with take off's and landings. I closed my eyes and gripped Edward's hand. The flight attendants proceeded to explain to us the safety features.

"Flight attendants take position for take off," the captain called over the intercom.

The plane made its way onto the main runway and I gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"Its okay love," Edward picked up our entwined hands and kissed the back of mine.

I sighed in response and the plane began to pick up speed. Once we had taken off from the ground I let go of Edward's hand and relaxed.

"May I offer you something to drink?" one of the flight attendants approached us.

"Ginger Ale," I said. Edward asked for a can of Pepsi. After she handed us our drinks she moved onto Emmett and Rosalie who were sitting behind us.

"What are we going to do for the next three hours?" I looked up at Edward and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Well we could sleep, or we could watch a movie," he suggested.

"A movie sounds great," I smiled up at him. I pressed the touch screen on the back of the seat in front of me and found the movies.

"What are you watching?" Edward lifted the arm rest between us and we undid our seatbelts. Edward wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into him wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Prince Caspian," I smiled up at him.

"A Narnia movie?" he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I happen to like Narnia," I said with mild irritation.

"Sorry," he whispered. I pressed my lips to his to show that all was forgotten.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"21," he said as he used his free hand to click on the movie.

We watched our movies for the rest of the flight. At one point I heard Emmett's laughter from behind me and I looked back and Rose told me he was watching some children's movie called 'Kung Fu Panda'. I just shook my head as she rolled her eyes and turned around to finish watching Caspian help Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy defeat the people who had tried to wipe out the Narnians'.

Along the flight the captain had pointed it out to us when we flew over New York City. I was very excited to see it. Suddenly all the movies stopped and there was another announcement from the captain.

"We are beginning our decent into Bermuda. I ask that everyone put on their seatbelts as the seatbelt sign in now on, also, all flight attendants please take position."

I quickly unwound myself from Edward's arms and put the arm rest back down. Edward's hand found mine and I could feel the plane starting to descend. I looked out the window until I could actually see the runway. Preparing myself for the wheels to touch ground I closed my eyes and held Edward's hand with a death grip.

"Welcome to Bermuda. Thank you for flying with us on Air Canada flight 942. From the captains and all the flight crew we hope you enjoy your stay," a flight attendants voice broke through the intercom.

Once the seatbelt sigh was turned off we stood up, collected out carry on bags, and exited the plane. We walked through one of the halls in the airport to customs and I noticed that it was partially outside. You could see puddles that told us it had rained earlier in the day.

"Are you excited Bells!?" Alice and Rose came up beside me. We linked arms and walked past a welcome band and filed into the customs line.

"Yes!" I replied. Today was the first time I had been out of the country. I went to Canada and Bermuda! A first for me.

Alice and Rose let go of me and let me back over to Edward.

"Hello love," he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi," I smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"I hope the plane wasn't too bad," he rubbed my back.

"No, no that bad, I had you," I reached up and touched his nose with a finger. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Edward," I ran my hands through his hair.

"I love you too Bella," he caressed my face.

The customs line took us about a half hour to get through. I was the last of the group. All the Cullen's had gone up together, and so did the Hale's.

"Hey how are you!?" a young African American adult, probably around twenty, welcomed me as I stepped foreword to the customs counter. I handed him my passport to stamp and my customs sheet I filled out on the plane.

"Hi," I smiled shyly at him.

"What brings you to Bermuda?" he smiled at me.

"My boyfriends parents decided that it was time for a vacation and brought me along," I responded. Charlie had told me to answer the questions they asked as clear as possible.

"Wow lucky girl," he chuckled, "take this on through and hand it to the man at the other customs desk. Have a fun time here Ms. Swan."

"Thank you," I smiled and he handed me my passport and claim ticket back.

I found Edward waiting for me in the tunnel that was required to go through in order to get the bags.

"Where are the others?" I asked as he reached for my hand.

"Getting their bags," he responded.

Edward led me through the crowds of people and over to the conveyor belts of luggage. Once I had retrieved my bags and Edward his, we joined the long line in order to leave the airport.

Once we had all made it through the line we went outside to find Carlisle loading the bags into one taxi and Esme climbing into another.

"Here love," Edward helped me up into the van and I silently thanked him for it. It was a big step into the van. These cars were so wired. First of all they drive on the wrong side of the road and second, it looked like somebody squished the vehicles. They were all so tiny!

Once we were all in the taxi with the exception of Carlisle who was riding with the luggage, we headed off towards the house that we would be spending the next 8 days at.

"Wow," I sighed as I looked out the window. The scenery was beautiful. The Atlantic Ocean was just as clear as the Pacific, except it shone. With there being so much more sun here than Forks we could see for miles and miles. As we drove through the island our taxi driver told us about Bermuda.

"Bermuda is the result of a volcanic explosion that handed about four million years ago. Six thousand years ago the land about water was about three times what it is now. But as ocean levels rise, the amount of land decreases. If it wasn't for the coral reefs surrounding Bermuda, there would be nothing left."

We sat there listening to the man, whose name was Mr. Sergeant, tell us about the island. He also told us that there was excellent shopping in Hamilton, the capital city of Bermuda. He also told us about the cup match of Cricket that happens every July.

"This is the biggest event of the year," he told us, "everything shuts down, no one goes to work, no stores are open, and the teams are the east of Bermuda and the west. The two sides don't get along very well. If you were to go to school here and you lived on the east side of the island, you would not become friends with those on the west. Opposite if you live on the west."

I could tell already that this island was going to confuse me very much. Mr. Sergeant pointed out the lava rocks you could see out a bit away from the beaches. There seemed to be people jumping off of them.

It took us an hour and a half to reach the house that Carlisle was renting from a friend. This was due to the fact that the speed limit in Bermuda is 22mph or 35kmh. I was thankful for those limits though. The roads were very curvy and hilly.

The house itself was separated into three town houses. In the first lived Mr. and Mrs. Smith. The second was home to Mr. Smith's mother and the third was ours for the next eight days.

"It's pink!" Alice exclaimed.

"No freaking way," Emmett sighed.

The house was very much so pink. We drove up the drive way and climbed out. Carlisle went over to the Smith's to get the key while we unloaded the taxis and paid them.

"I wanna know about room assignments!" Emmett said looking over at Carlisle.

"Esme and I have a room, Alice and Bella have a room, Jasper and Edward have a room and Emmett and Rosalie have a room," Carlisle explained.

"Not fair," Alice sighed as Jasper followed her in the house and carried her bags.

"Don't worry, my parents sleep like rocks, I'm sure we can manage to switch rooms," Edward pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Very sneaky Edward," I giggled and kissed him.

We spent the rest of the day associating ourselves with the house. For a town house it was quite big. There were four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen with island, a massive family room and a dinning room.

"Bella you tired?" Alice asked from beside me. We were sitting in our room chatting. Our room had its own bathroom, massive closet, dresser, desk, and it was orange! I had always wanted to paint my room orange.

"A bit," I yawned. I glanced over at the clock. It read twelve thirty. "Think Carlisle and Esme are asleep?"

"Most likely," she smiled. Alice disappeared from the room and Edward replaced her.

"I think your room just burned my eyes," he shielded his face.

"I happen to like the colour," I stuck my tongue out childishly at him. He came over to me after shutting off the light and crawled into the large queen sized bed.

"Goodnight my love," he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"Love you," I managed to get out before sleep washed over me.

* * *

**There we are! I hope y'all liked it. I will update tomorrow. And sunday. My parents would like me to finish all this fanifction stuff before school starts on September 2nd. So expect updates everyday. I also have to do Prefect stuff on Tuesday and Wednesday. Tuesday I have a meeting and Wednesday is the Grade Nine Orrientation at my school. And I have to help by like showing them around the school and stuff. **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!! Thanks!!**


	5. Lucky

**Hey! OME I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like over a month. I had intense writers block and then just started writing. Again! SO SORRY! Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favs!! They are awesome and I love receiving them! They seriously make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.**

**Title: Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Calliat. **

**HERE WE GO!!**

* * *

Edward had gone back to his room early this morning and in return Alice came back. I had just finished my shower and was getting ready for the day. I picked out a stripped shirt from American Apparel, Jean Bermuda shorts from Abercrombie, and my old flip flops. Strangely Alice did not complain when she saw my outfit.

"Come on everybody we gotta leave!" Emmett called impatiently from the front door. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and I were in the kitchen enjoying our breakfast. Emmett however had woken up early, woken everyone up, and was ready to go half an hour before everyone else. Esme and Carlisle were going to meet us later to go down to Horseshow beach. They wanted to spend the day with the Smiths.

"Relax Emmett, were coming," Edward sighed shoving the last bites of his bagel down.

We walked outside and found a taxi waiting for us.

"Good morning," we all said to the driver.

"Good Morning folks," he smiled back at us. Carlisle had warned us that if we did not say hello to the islanders before we asked them a question, they would just ignore us.

"Could you please take us to Dockyards?" Alice asked in her sugary sweet voice.

"Of course miss," he smiled and we drove down the driveway and onto Long Bay Lane. One thing I noticed about the houses was that they were not normal colours you wood see in America. They were all so different. Yellow, Blue, Green, Pink, Orange, Aqua, any colour you could think of basically.

"How long are you visiting for?" the taxi driver asked.

"Eight days," Jasper replied. I clung to Edward's arm tightly. The roads here were very small and very curvy. I noticed that there were mirrors on the corners at sharp turns. I would guess these were to see around the corner. It was a bit nerve racking. It reminded me of a roller coaster. Except on a roller coaster you had the security that you were strapped in and you wouldn't fall off. Here was a much different story. At any given moment we could be in the ocean.

The scenery here was beautiful. The ocean was so clear and you could see fire coral in the water along with fishes and stingrays.

"Is there any good surfing around here?" Edward asked.

"Actually there isn't. The waves here don't get big enough on a regular day for any surfing. However when the hurricanes start coming around here and we get the high winds, kids skip school and spend their days down at the beach surfing while they can. It's actually funny. Most of the teachers don't mind anyways because they are usually down at the beach too enjoying the waves."

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yes, it's quite funny. On those days the buses are packed with kids and us taxi drivers never get to take a break. We always get called somewhere," he smiled at us. I could tell that he really enjoyed his job and living in Bermuda.

"We are coming up to Dockyards now," he turned back at us. I looked out the window and saw a large cruise ship. It was going from Florida to Denmark by what it said on the side of the boat. I had never been this close to a cruise ship before. It was _massive_!

"Are you ready love?" Edward helped me from the taxi as Jasper paid the driver.

"Yes," I said quietly. I loved that he called love. It caught my breath each time.

The driver had dropped us off at the side entrance to a mall. Oh great. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I around his waist.

"Shopping."

"It won't be that bad love. I'll be here to protect you from Alice," Edward looked down at me with loving eyes.

"I love you," I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you too," he kissed me again.

"You guys wanna get some ice cream?" Alice asked.

"Yeah sure," Rose said dragging Emmett inside. Edward and I followed in after them.

The 'mall' if you could call it that was quite small. It was like the shops were from the 1920's and they walking area was like a street.

We found the ice cream shop and quickly ordered our ice cream.

"Hi," Alice smiled at the person working.

"Hello," she smiled back at us, "What can I get you?"

"Umm, three strawberry soft ice cream, and three chocolate soft."

"Alright," she quickly got to work and handed us out our ice cream. Emmett took care of the bill and we went outside the store and sat on a bench while eating our ice cream. The strawberry tasted more like watermelon. I loved it.

"You wanna try some?" I held up my ice cream to Edward.

"Sure," he smiled. Right before he got a taste of it I brought the ice cream up to my lips, covering it in the pink strawberry and pressed my lips to Edwards. He sucked on my bottom then top lip.

"You are too good for me," he smiled against my lips.

"Whoa Bella. Who knew you had it in you? I think that was the most confident I have ever seen you," Emmett laughed.

"Shut up," Edward and I said at the same time before we all started laughing.

We finished our ice cream and began looking through the stores. The first store we went into was AS Cooper. It was full of handbags, clothing, jewelry, and souvenirs.

We quickly browsed through there. Alice bought me a flowing green shirt and Edward had secretly bought me two necklaces. I didn't see him buying them until we were outside and noticed the bag.

I grabbed it and looked inside. I gasped as I saw the two beautiful necklaces. One was made with brown thread and had three levels of brown, pink, and reddish/ orange coloured beads. It was beautiful. The other one had these cool looking circular pink/ red beads on a gold chain.

"Do you like them?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head in response.

"Good," he whispered in my ear, "Because they are for you."

"Thank you Edward," I kissed him gently.

"Come on lovebirds, let's go, we've already went in two other shops, there are some more down here let's go," Alice smirked at us and started to skip down towards the other side of the mall when Jasper grabbed her hand and she calmed down immediately.

The rest of the mall was quite nice. I bought myself a bracelet with a 'B' on it, a heart, a book, and a flip flop.

By the time we left the mall it was getting close to two o clock. Outside it was beautiful. There were massive palm trees, a harbor, a ferry, the cruise ship, and there were outside vendors. We didn't go over to the vendors but we walked along the street. It was one big circle. We stopped by a glass blowing place, a dance studio, an arts shop, and a few restaurants. I noticed that a lot of the parking spots were not for regular cars. They were smaller, they were for mopeds. You could not rent cars on the island and each family that lived here was allowed one car each, though you could have as many scooters as you wanted. We would have to rent a scooter while we were here.

"Should we call a taxi or take the bus?" I asked.

"Let's take the bus!" Emmett exclaimed, "I love buses! We don't have them in Forks!"

"Obviously Emmett, after all there is only one street light in Forks," I rolled my eyes.

Emmett stuck his out at me and earned a smack on the head and we walked over to the closest bus stop to leaving Dockyards.

The next bus came at four and it was now three forty five. An elderly black man came up and sat beside Alice. Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice as a precaution. On the bench we sat Alice, Jasper, Me, Edward, Rose, and Emmett.

"Will you marry me?" the man asked Alice.

"Umm, no."

"Aw well it was worth a try. I'm Henry," he smiled at us. This guy was creepy.

"Hello Henry," Alice smiled at him. Why was she making conversation?

"You girls are very lovely, very pretty girls, you are American, yes?" We all nodded our heads.

"I have a sister that lives in California. She has millions of dollars. But she don't give me any cause I'm a drunk. I am seventy five years old and I live on a boat outside Hamilton. My oldest child is sixty and my youngest is 25."

Wow. That was not awkward at all…

"Will you marry me?" he asked me this time.

"No."

"You all should know I'm not going to like touch you or sumtin. When I talk to you I ain't looking at your legs I'm looking for someone to talk to," he turned around took a swig of the beer bottle, "Sorry I didn't want to drink in front of you ladies. You all American. You marry a Bermudian man. You lose these guys and marry one of us. We are better."

Edward tensed beside me and I rubbed his back to show that it was okay.

"No we marry American men."

"Well, if you never get married. I am here for you. Just ask anyone for Henry. There ain't no one who don't know Henry."

Thankfully the bus came and we jumped up getting on the bus. We gave the driver a token that we had bought yesterday and climbed on the bus. The bus dropped us off at a gas station and we had to walk through a field to get back to the house.

"Well that was an interesting day," I mumbled.

"Yeah…" Edward trailed off.

"It was weird that's for sure," Rose shook her head.

"I wanted to beat the shit out of the guy," Emmett wrapped his arms protectively are Rose. She smiled and kissed him. They were too cute together.

Jasper gave Emmett a piggy back ride all the way to the house. We walked up the driveway and saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the porch with two people who I'm guessing were Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

"Hello everyone," Alice skipped up the drive.

"Hello children," Esme smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. Smith, these are our children Alice, Emmett, and Edward. Alice's boyfriend Jasper. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. And Edward's girlfriend Bella.

"Hello," we smiled at them.

"Hello guys," they greeted us.

"How are you?" I asked politely.

"Very well thank you, what did you all do today?"

"We went shopping in Dockyards," Alice smiled.

"Oh I love it there. Even after living here my whole I still find it beautiful," Mrs. Smith smiled.

"It was nice," Emmett agreed, "Until a creepy guy started hitting on our girlfriends."

"Henry?" Mr. Smith asked slightly smiling.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Jasper asked.

"He is very common around this area. Don't worry he is harmless."

"Hmm," Edward sighed, "I guess he was right. There ain't no body in Bermuda that don't know Henry."

Mrs. Smith laughed, "Yes he is quite known around here."

We talked for a few more minutes before heading inside the air conditioned house. For a townhouse it was very large. Like I'm talking 2000 to 2500 sqft.

"Get ready for the beach guys!" Alice exclaimed dragging Rose and I upstairs.

"Can I pick my own bathing suit this time please?" I asked not wanting to get stuck with a skimpy one.

"Fine," Alice sighed.

We all got ready for the beach and met downstairs. After supper we gathered our things together. In Bermuda you weren't suppose to just where your bathing suit to the beach. You actually had to where clothes over top. And guys couldn't walk around with a bare chest. They even had to have a shirt on when anywhere else but the beach.

Carlisle called a cab for us and we pilled in driving about thirty minutes to the beach. We had to walk on this sand pathway past the change rooms, showers, canteen, and rental place. We put all of our stuff on a lifeguard tower that wasn't being used and headed for the water. The guys sprinted ahead and jumped in the waves while Esme, Alice, Rose, and I all walked in slowly. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. The water was really warm.

As we got farther out I was up to my chest. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He spun me around so that our chests were pressed together.

"You have no idea how irresistible you are. I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I looked him in the eyes. Suddenly a big wave came crashing over us knocked us over. Edward and I burst out laughing. That is, until I felt the salt water in my mouth.

"Edward can we get out?" I asked.

"Of course love," Edward and I exited the water.

We walked hand in hand down the shore and I felt perfect inside. I had never felt like this before I knew I liked Edward, which was when I was 6. I was so thankful that I had Edward in my life. God I love my life. Like thing was where it was suppose to be. Everyone was with who they should be. Forever.

* * *

**There you go! I hope ya'll enjoyed that! I know I did! Day two was really fun! Yes the whole Henry thing is true but we didnt have anyone to protect us. Yes the guy seriously asked me and Sarah to marry him :S w.e it was wired but it made us laugh oh so hard every time we brought it up :P**

**Till next time!**

**Alyssa**


	6. Material Girl

**Hey guys! So sorry about the late update! My laptop crashed two Thursday's ago. Then my friend Laura (aminea88) got her dad to fix it cuz that's like what he does for work. Then the next week my laptop my cord broke so my laptop ran out of battery. So here you go! I worked on this allday for you guys! Now I must go! I have to babysit in 27mins! Byebye!!**

**Please remember to review/alert/favorite guys! I love hearing from you! (Oh and you are free to yell at me about not updating sooner) By the way. Everything in here happened when I was in Bermuda. Including the last little bit of this chapter. Read and find out :P**

Alice had dragged me out of bed at around 9 this morning. Today we were going to head to Hamilton by Ferry. Hamilton was where all the designer stores were like Prada, Jimmy Choo, Fendi, Gucci, and MuiMui.

Carlisle drove us to Cavello Bay.

"Thanks Carlisle," I smiled and shut the door of the car.

"Be sure to be back around dinner," Carlisle reminded us before driving back up the hills of winding and twisting roads.

"What time does the ferry come?" Emmett asked.

"About ten minutes," Rose smiled.

We spent the next few minutes enjoying the view of the harbor. It seemed like a quiet place for local residents to have their boats. The view was amazing looking out over the clear blue water. I turned to Edward and smiled before kissing him.

"It's a gorgeous view," I smiled up at him.

"It truly is," he whispered before pulling me into his arms, tight against his chest.

Alice interrupted us by taking some pictures.

"Um Alice?" I said.

"Is there a problem Bells?"

"You know I don't like cameras," I groaned.

"For me Bella," Edward leaned his forehead against mine and stared deep into my soul with his bright green eyes.

"Fine," I sighed and pressed my lips to Edward's as Alice took another picture of us.

The last five minutes before the ferry came ended up consisting of photos. We took some on the stairs leading down to the water, some on the steps to the ferry, and some sitting on the railing looking out over the ocean.

The ferry came and we got on. We all sat at the back in the row of seats that faced out towards the ocean.

"Look at all the houses. They all have white roofs," Rose commented taking in the sites. We stopped at Warrick Bay, and Dockyards to pick up more people.

Alice, Rose, and I were looking out at the ferry across from us when a couple of guys getting on blocked our view. But these couple of guys turned out to be eighteen guys. Alice and Rose started talking to the guys, not caring that their boyfriends were sitting not two centimeters from them.

"So where are you guys all from?" Alice asked the guy sitting across from me.

"We all go to the U of S it's in Seattle, Washington. In the Unites States. How about you?" one of them explained.

"Were from Forks," I smiled at them.

"Really! That's where Max and Chris are from," he smiled bigger at us.

"You guys are from Forks!" one of the two guys yelled.

"Yes," I replied.

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan, you probably-"

"Chief Swan's daughter! Oh I know you; you were two years behind me. And you guys are the Cullen's and Hale's, yes? By the way I'm Max,"

We talked for the rest of the ferry ride. When we got off we said out goodbyes and headed our separate ways, unfortunately. Alice and Rose and I were determined to follow them but our dear, jealous boyfriends stopped us.

"Girls, please, let's just shop," Jasper sighed. Alice kissed him and began to lead us down Front St.

"Bella, we have to go in here," Alice pulled me into a store. Calypso, it was called.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you need a good bathing suit, not that horribly ugly one you brought," Alice sighed.

"Alice, you just bought me all the ones I brought before we left," I sighed.

"Well I don't like them anymore," she smiled and we looked throughout the store. I noticed that there was a while back room filled with bathing suits. Rose made me try on at least ten before I found one I liked. And surprisingly it was one I had picked out myself.

"Bella!" Alice gasped.

"That looks really good on you," Rose smiled.

Edward started at me in delight before pulling me into a passionate kiss. We had to stop as we were in the change room.

"You look beautiful love," he smiled and kissed me once more.

I changed out of the bathing suit and Edward took it from me, paying for it. The bathing suit was a one-piece; it was like a tube top but had a small halter probably to prevent the bathing suit from flashing everyone when waves hit you in the ocean. It was also black with white polka dots.

Once we had finished in there, we moved onto Lusso. This was the store that carried all the designer names. About 2 hours of time was spent in there. I may not be big on shopping for clothes, but handbags and shoes are my specialty. We looked and examined every bag. We then tried on many of the shoes. Edward insisted on buying me a pair of black MuiMui flats that he had seen me looking at in the Barney's window in Seattle on shopping trip. I didn't need him to buy me the shoes. But after much argument about all this spending money on me he won in the end by tricking me with kisses and gentle touches.

We continued to walk down Front St. stepping into shops where we knew we could get things that we wouldn't be able to find in the US. Our last store before we stopped for lunch was A.S. Cooper. We went into the Perfume and Dress one. There I picked up a small bottle of Prada perfume and a Ralph Lauren sweater.

"Hey guys, there is this store called Marks & Spencer I heard about. Do you think we could go check it out?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sure," we all replied. We headed up the street to the store. When we went in we were all amazed. It was like a never ending store. It just kept going and going. First there were the clothes, which I tried to bypass as much as possible but Alice managed to still buy me two new outfits. If this kept up, I would be headed back with an extra suitcase full of stuff.

"Emmett, there is food back there," Edward pointed and laughed to the very back of the store. Emmett grinned and went running off.

"Thanks a lot Edward," Rose groaned and smacked Edward's head. I laughed while Edward shot me a glare.

The back of the store had foods that you wouldn't find in the states. There were things like sauces and such that were original to Bermuda. We looked at them until we came across cookies.

"These look good," Alice smiled.

"Yeah," Jasper said picking up a roll of cookies. They were milk chocolate biscuit cookies. The wrapping was blue and said Marks & Spencer on it.

Jasper bought a few rolls of them as to Alice's request. I ended up picking up a bottle of steak sauce for Charlie.

"Baby I'm hungry, can we _please_ get lunch?" Emmett whined.

"Fine," Rose sighed.

We walked up a side street to come to Queen St. which Washington Mall was on. We saw Timothy's World Coffee and stepped in there.

"Hi, can I get two chicken qusadeas, and two beef qusadeas, Rose what would you like? Oh and a large double double," Emmett ordered.

"Is that for here or to go?" the lady at the counter asked him.

"Here."

"Well then if you would like to sit a waiter will be right with you," she smiled at us. We found a table large enough for the six of us to eat at. This was so weird. It was a sit down place. I had been in a bunch of Timothy's before and they had never been like this.

"Hello my name is Jeremy and I'll be you're waiter today. What can I get you?" the teenager asked politely.

"I would like two chicken qusadeas and two beef qusadeas a lot with a large double double," Emmett ordered again, "And she," he pointed to Rose, "Would like a caser salad and water."

Alice and Jasper both ordered sandwiches while Edward and I decided to split a grilled Panini.

After eating our lunch we explored the mall there. It had all sorts of funky stores with these cool lights that you would definitely only find in a place as original and creative as Chinatown.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed walking into one of the shops.

"Did Bella just make a positive comment about shopping?" Alice gasped.

"Oh shut up were not shopping for clothes," I sighed. The store was filled with all sorts of cool pieces of Jewelry.

"Do you like any love?" Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Which one?" he asked.

"This one," I pointed to a heart on a silver chain with an emerald in the middle of it.

"Well I like this one," he pointed to a necklace the same as mine except it had a garnet stone on it.

After looking at the Jewelry we left the store and headed outside to look in the stores out there. Alice and Rose managed to get me three dresses and four pairs of shoes partnered with the fact the Edward kept whispering how good I looked in the outfits.

We went into a little café called Buzz.

"Food!" Emmett exclaimed.

"This is awesome," Alice smiled.

There were so many choices to choose from.

"Hello there, welcome to Buzz, what can I get you?" a young African teenager asked.

"Hi can I get an Oreo milkshake?" I asked.

"Certainly, what would you like?" she looked up to Edward, her eyes lingering a little too long than I liked. So I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll just share the milkshake with Bella," he smiled and kissed my temple.

"Alright," she sighed sounding disappointed.

After we got our milkshakes we went across the street to sit on the steps of the church. We drank them quickly and decided that it was time to head back to the house. It was already four o'clock and Carlisle wanted us home for dinner.

"How are we going to get back home?" Emmett asked.

"Let's just get on the bus," Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Edward added in.

So we made our way to the bus terminal and found the bus going on route 7a.

Edward and I curled up in the back row. He wrapped an arm around me and I threw one across his stomach. There wasn't much talking on the way back. Alice, Rose, and I had fallen asleep while the boys talked quietly. They woke us up right before we got off the bus forty five minutes later

Even though it was only 20 km from Hamilton to the house, the speed limit was 23km/h and the roads were very winding.

We got home at about 5:30 to Esme setting the dinner table.

"It smells wonderful Esme," Jasper commented.

"Thank you Jasper. How was your day in Hamilton?" Esme smiled.

"It was a lot of fun!" Alice exclaimed. We then proceeded to tell her about our day.

After dinner Carlisle and Esme said they were going out with Mr. and Mrs. Smith, leaving us to hang out around the house for the evening.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Yeah!" Alice exclaimed.

We all changed into our pajamas. It may have only been 6 but we weren't planning on heading out this evening. We ended up watching three movies before Carlisle and Esme came home and told us they were heading to bed.

Everyone headed upstairs and retreated to their rooms. Alice and Edward were going to swap again.

"Bella, I'm hungry, let's go get a bagel and cream cheese, Mom left some out on the counter," Alice said.

"Okay," I said. We left the room and headed back downstairs.

"I just have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right in," Alice said ducking into the bathroom.

I nodded and kept walking into the kitchen. I reached out to grab a piece of the bagel on plate. Suddenly a bug, no cockroach popped out from under the plate.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and ran from the room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice ran out of the bathroom.

"Cockroach!" I yelled.

"WHAT!?" she shirked.

"Cockroach in the kitchen!" I screeched.

"DAD! JASPER!"

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

The three of them came flying down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked in a rush.

"There is a cockroach in the kitchen!" Alice yelled and pointed all while jumping into Jasper's arms.

"I'll get it," Carlisle reassured us.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah I think so," I sighed.

Edward and Jasper brought me and Alice back upstairs. Carlisle came up and told us that he had disposed of it so we didn't have to worry.

Edward came into my room and snuggled into bed with me. It wasn't long before I had fallen into a deep sleep wrapped in Edwards's arms.


	7. Sorry guys

**Sorry guys. It's not another chapter. **

**My grandpa is in the hospital, 5 hours away from me, as we speak, he was supposed to get a pacemaker in today but he is too sick for that. My mom went up there while I was at work somewhere between 6 and 8. They're not even sure if he'll still be alive when she gets there. I really wanted to go but he's not even remembering the people in the room right now. He didn't recognize any of my aunts or uncles. So us grandchildren wouldn't be recognized either. **

**I'll try and update as soon as I can. I need a distraction cuz my mind is running like crazy. I may right a chapter for this as my distraction, or for Technically in Love. I'm still thinking though. **

**See you later everyone. Thanks for understanding.**


	8. Dueling Guitars

**Hey everyone! I am back. My grandpa is doing really good now. He had a stroke last weekend and his left leg is paralyzed but he is up and eating and talking so thats good! Thanks for all the get wells and keeping him in your prayers. **

**NOW ONTO MORE EXCITING NEWS!!!!!**

**Last weekend as some of you may know, the cast of Twilight came to the Much Music headquarters in TORONTO! And guess where I live? TORONTO! So I went! Gah it was AMAZING! I was about 10 feet back from the stage. But as the show continued they pushed us farther foreward and we ended up being 3 FREAKING FEET from them. At one point I yelled 'I LOVE YOU ROBERT!' and guess what he did! He looked at me and waved! It was beautiful!**

**Then last night I went to an advanced screening of TWILIGHT at TEN! That was very exicting! THE MOVIE IS AMAZING! I wont say anything more than that cuz I don't want to ruin it for you. But I am going to see it again tonight AND tomorrow night! GAH! Everyone was screaming and cheering and awww. It was perfect. We all cheered for our favorite characters at the end of the movie. I can't wait to see it again!**

**Question: What does the following phrase mean 'Money, Sex, Money, Sex, Cats' mean?**

**Well go see the movie and tell me. I know you'll get a kick out of it. I know I did. The movie is really really funny. I loved it!**

**Well, enough bragging, here you go! In honor of Twilight's release today I give you a new chapter!**

**Song for this Chapter: Dueling Guitars from August Rush  
**

I woke up close to noon as I heard the sounds of _Halo_ being played throughout the house. I stepped into the shower and ran my strawberry shampoo in my hair filling the bathroom with its delicious scent. When I finished up my shower, I stepped out only to see that Alice had laid out an outfit for me. It consisted of a semi cute jean skirt. Ok, it was a really cute skirt, but Alice would freak out at me if she ever got me into a skirt without complaint. She had paired it with a white short sleeve babydoll top from Hollister. I have to admit, the outfit was pretty cute. I left my hair naturally straight today and headed downstairs.

"What the hell happened in here?" Rose yelled as she entered the war zone right after I did. Dishes covered in leftover food were scattered anywhere. Are they serious?

"Do they not remember what happened last night?" I exclaimed. I definitely did not want a repeat of last night. Seeing one cockroach set me for life. I never wanted to see another one again.

"Boys," Alice growled taking a look at the kitchen and marching into the living room.

I decided to leave my self out of the line of fire for this one and took a seat at the island. The next thing I knew was the boys walking in a single file line into the kitchen, bowing their heads in shame.

"Now boys, I want you all to clean this kitchen until every dish is clean and put away and every food remnant is in the garbage," Alice wagged her finger at them.

The boys set to work doing exactly what Alice had told them.

"How did you get them to do this?" I giggled and leaned over to Rose.

"Oh I have my ways," she lifted up the _Halo_ game disk in one hand. I burst out laughing while receiving glares from all three boys.

"I'm sorry Edward," I giggled. He threw me a looked and turned around to finish doing the dishes.

After the boys were all done Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett left leaving Edward and I alone in the kitchen.

"What would my beautiful girlfriend like for breakfast?" Edward asked pulling me off the chair and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Corn Pops please," I smiled up at him. I had grown to love Bermudian corn pops. They were so much better than American ones. The Bermudian ones were almost like deflated circles and they weren't as sweet. Since I didn't eat them with milk Edward handed me the box and I began to eat.

"You look absolutely beautiful today," Edward smiled, taking in my outfit.

"Thank you," I grinned before he pressed his lips to mine.

"Bella! Edward! Hurry up, were going into Hamilton to get some toys to play on in the ocean," Emmett yelled.

"Okay Emmett," we both said, rolling our eyes and finished our breakfast.

- -

After a forty five minute bus ride I found my self along with the others in a hardware store looking at 'pool' toys in Hamilton.

Alice had found it as recommended by Mr. Smith.

"Can we get the Octopus?" Emmett said holding up a box with kids playing on a blow up octopus in a backyard pool.

"Why would we get that when we can get the awesome multicolored star?" Rose smiled and picked up that box. To me the star actually looked better than the octopus.

We bought the star much to Emmett's dismay. But we cheered him up by going to the local grocery store and getting lunch.

"It's so much better than American grocery stores!" Emmett pumped a fist in the air and went to it, getting all the food he could fit in his little take out box.

There was basically a buffet in the middle of the grocery store. They had everything from, chicken fingers and fries to Chinese food and Strawberry Shortcake. I grabbed a to-go box and filled in with just the right amount of chicken fried rice, chicken strips, potato wedges, salad, and a small piece of apple pie.

"Bella you're going to eat _all_ of that?" Alice asked.

"I like a girl with a hearty appetite," Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek softly; being the mature young adult I am, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Go get laid," Alice mumbled before leaving with Jasper to pay for their food.

I now directed my attention to Edward.

"Thanks," I smiled and kissed him.

"Anytime love," he grinned and kissed me.

Once we paid for our food we joined everyone across the street to eat our meals. They were sitting on the steps of the islands oldest church. It reminded me of Gossip Girl and they place were they meet at every morning and eat their yogurt.

"What's that you got there Alice?" I laughed looking at all the food she had on her plate.

"Whatever," she laughed and patted the seat beside her for me to sit.

Lunch had actually been very good. It wasn't like the cafeteria food at our school. For that I was thankful, no one should have to eat some of the concoctions they come up with. Most of them are just…wrong.

"Are you guys ready to head back to the house?" Rose asked.

"Sounds good to me," I said. The guys took our garbage from us and threw it out as us girls made our way back to the bus station. When the guys caught up Edward noticed that I had a few on lookers from the outfit I was wearing. He wrapped his arms around me and he pressed a lingering kiss on my lips that sent my body into a frenzy.

"Jealous are we?" I smiled at Edward who left his arms around me even after we split apart.

"Now, why would I be jealous over something I already have?" he asked pressing yet another kiss to my lips.

The bus came in about five minutes later and we were soon back at the house. Alice and Rose pulled me upstairs and we went into mine and Alice's room.

"Bella," Alice smiled at me suspiciously.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"How much do you trust me?" she asked.

"Umm, when you smile like that, not a lot," I said truthfully.

"Oh come on Bella," she gave a genuine smile this time, not one of her little pleading smiles.

"Fine, I trust you," I said.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. And shoved me into the bathroom while putting string in my hands. No, wait, it was a bikini. It was a dark blue sting bikini. The bottoms were help together by string and the top was string with triangles to cover my breasts. Even with that they weren't covering much.

"Alice no," I said shaking my head.

"Bella, think of how much Edward will like it," I could hear the smile in her voice. As much as I hated the bathing suit, I knew that Edward wouldn't be able to take his hands off me, and that was a risk I was willing to take.

I changed into the bathing suit throwing my skirt and shirt over top of it. When I went downstairs it seemed everyone was ready to go. We walked down the road about 200 meters before me got to Nine Beaches, a resort that consisted of nine beaches along the shore of Bermuda. We found an empty beach and set down our stuff.

Three hours later we had had enough swimming for one day. We had swum out to a water trampoline that the resort owned. Alice, Rosalie, and I lay on the trampoline and tanned while the boys went to shore to rent out one of those things that you hold and it pulls you around in the water.

As we walked back to the house to get showered and changed Alice said, "They are showing two movies tonight on the beach in Hamilton, we should go!"

"That sounds like fun!" I smiled.

"What movies are playing?" Edward asked.

"August Rush and Step Up 2," she started bouncing up and down. August Rush was one of my favorite movies. I had never seen Step Up 2 before but it looked good.

"Those are awesome movies," Rosalie added in.

"Let's do it," Emmett smiled and pulled Rose up into their room once we got back.

It took about an hour for us to all get ready. Alice didn't want to miss the movie so she moved at fast speed. I had thrown on ballet flats, skinny jeans, and a light sweater with a hood.

- -

"Why are there so many people here?" I questioned myself as I tripped not to trip over the others around me. Edward had put his hands on my hips in order to keep me balanced.

"Don't worry love," Edward said as we found a spot in front of a large tree to claim as our own.

The movie hadn't started yet. Edward and I stayed where we were, leaned against the tree with my head on his chest, while the others went to go get popcorn.

"I'm glad you came with us," Edward said as I heard him sign in content.

"I'm glad I came too," I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

We were about to deepen the kiss but the others came back and August Rush started.

I was absorbed into the movie as it played. They were at the part when Evan is playing guitar in the square and his dad comes and plays with him but he doesn't know it's his dad. I smiled and Edward pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Are you even watching the movie Mr. Cullen?" I said quietly as not to disturb the others around me.

"Somewhat," he mumbled.

"Watch Edward, it's a good movie."

"Fine," he said before sinking back against the tree. But not before making sure I was tucked safely into his side.

After August Rush there was about 15 minutes for the younger crowd to get up and leave.

"Emmett stop throwing popcorn at me," Rose smacked Emmett. But he didn't stop; he threw popcorn at her until one went down her shirt.

"Now look what you did, you missed," she pulled out her shirt and grabbed the piece of popcorn to throw back at him, which he then caught.

"No I didn't," he popped the kernel into his mouth and ate it. It wasn't long before Emmett and Rose were lying on the blankets before they being PDA.

It was after midnight by the time we got home but you could see everything so clearly. It was amazing. There wasn't even a single light on in the house and I could see every step I was making.

Once again Edward came into my room. It wasn't long before we had fallen asleep in each others arms ready for another day on the wondrous island of Bermuda.


	9. Lying is the most fun a girl can have

**Hey guys! I know, I know, please don't kill me but I do have an excuse for not updating. I was going to update last weekend but then I found out my great grandmother died on Friday morning at 3:10am. So please don't hate me. I just needed to be with my family. It was really hard because the wake was open casket too. My Nanny O was really awesome and I loved her. She was funny and loved to play bridge all day. Lol. So anyways, I thank you in advance for this chapter and I thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts I got on the last chapter. So THANK YOU EVERYONE I LOVE YOU!**

**Onto brighter news, tomorrow is my last day of school before winter holidays! YAY! So I get time to concentrate on my writing! FINALLY! AND I reached 100 reviews!!! YAY!!! THANK YOU!**

**If any of you havent seen yet. I have a new story posted called 'Technically In Love' it is co-written with one of my best friends Laura (aminea88). Please go check it out and leave us a review. It's a really funny story about Edward and Bella hating each other. Here is the summary:**

_**Edward Masen and Bella Swan. Two people known at Grand Forks High for being mortal enemies. When they unknowingly meet on an online chat site is it the beginning of love? or a disaster in the making? Cannon Pairings. Co-written with aminea88.**_

**Please go check it out! **

**Song for this chapter: Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes by Pan!c at the Disco**

**Onto the story…**

I woke up to the feeling of Edward's lips on my jaw.

"Mmm… Good morning Edward," I sighed wrapping my arms tight around him.

"Good morning love," he said pressing his lips onto mine.

"No… morning breath," I pushed him away and climbed out of bed. Edward followed me into the bathroom and shook his head as I started to brush my teeth.

"You know I don't care," he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

I rinsed my mouth, put down my tooth brush and turned to face him.

"Now you can kiss me," I teased and pressed his lips to mine. He deepened the kiss not bothering to ask permission. His tongue plunged into my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started back towards the bed. He fell down on top of me and moved his lips to my neck.

"Hey Bell- Whoa! Never mind," Alice walked into the room.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward mumbled his lips still at my neck.

"I was going to ask if you and Bella wanted to come shopping with Jasper and I," Alice said, "But it seems you two are a little busy at the moment."

"No… shopping," I mumbled. I couldn't speak coherently. Edward had not yet to remove his lips from my neck.

"No Alice. We are not leaving, go away," Edward let his lips leave my neck.

"Fine then. Just know that you are home alone and there arecondomsinthedrawerinmyroom," Alice ran from the room and I heard the front door close.

I think my face must have been similar to the colour of a fire truck. Edward called everyone's names throughout the house but no one answered. We were alone.

"Let's go downstairs," I quickly sat up. Edward grabbed my waist as I stood up and pulled me back down on top of his chest.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything," Edward caressed my cheek. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"I love you Edward," I smiled and pressed my lips lightly to his and we began to get into it. We had been going at it for about ten minutes when Edward pulled back.

"Let's go downstairs before we do something we'll regret," he tried to catch his breath as I laughed.

"I agree," I smiled. He got up off of me and climbed out of bed. I too climbed out of bed and he pulled me up onto his back, grabbing a hold of my legs as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'What are you doing?" I laughed and pressed my face next to his.

"Carrying you," I could feel him smile beside me.

He carried me downstairs and set me on the couch before running up the few steps, through the dining room and into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back carrying… a box of corn pops with him along with two glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you," I smiled and laughed.

"Anytime love," he set the glasses on the coffee table and sat down beside me.

"What would you like to watch?" Edward said, gesturing to the pile of movies we had brought with us.

"Hmm, how about Prince Caspian?" I smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me," he shook his head.

"I like that movie," I smiled again.

"You watched it on the plane here, and I bet you will watch it on the plane back," he argued.

"So?"

"Please pick a different movie," he brought his lips to my jaw, distracting me from the task at hand.

"National Treasure Book of Secrets," I smiled. I loved this movie. I had watched it five times in the first weekend I had it.

"I like that movie," Edward smiled next to me and got up to put it in.

Soon after the movie started we set the juice and corn pops to the side and I lay on top of Edward's chest. His hands were playing with the bottom of my shirt and adventuring dangerously close to the top of my butt.

"Watch there Mr. Cullen," I warned. I looked up at Edward but he was deep in thought, "What are you thinking about?"

"Want to have some fun with the others?" he smirked. I knew he was up to something; he only smirked like that when it was payback time.

"Becoming devious now are we?" I grinned and began running my fingers through his hair, smiling as I did so.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that my plan will turn into reality," he said in a strained voice.

"Now, now Edward, you think I would actually want to have sex with you," I asked him questionably.

"You know you want to," he grinned.

"That's probably true but not yet," I grinned and placed my lips on his.

"That's ok with me," he said with our lips still pressed together.

"So what's your plan?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think we should make it look like we did have sex in here, but everywhere, Carlisle and Esme aren't going to be back till tomorrow so we don't have to worry about them coming home before everyone else does," he explained. I must admit I like that plan.

We made our way back upstairs, starting in the bedroom that we had been in when they left us. We threw the covers over the ground and I changed my clothes to make it look like I had lost them around the room. I knew Alice would have to come in here to get her clothes so we didn't have to worry about them not finding out. We carried our fake sex-capade out into the hall where Edward picked me up and pushed up into the book case out there, some books fell to the ground.

"There are totally going to kill us for doing this," Edward shook his head.

"They shouldn't have left us alone, and Alice shouldn't have told is where she was keeping the condoms," I shook my head laughing.

A small spread across Edward's face as he sat we down and ran into what had become Alice and Jasper's room.

"How many should we take?" he asked holding the box of condoms, "Trojan? Who knew Alice and Jasper were that…sexual…with…each…other. Okay let's not talk about my sister.

"Hmmm, take five; maybe we'll eventually put them into good use," I laughed as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"If you don't stop saying things like that Ms. Swan, I'm going to have to punish you."

"I'd like to see you try," I walked out of the room, swaying my hips as I left the room.

Edward's hands wrapped around my waist and we went downstairs to sit on the couch. I glanced at the clock on the wall. About thirty minutes till everyone would be home. I looked up at Edward and said, "I know how we can make this prank more interesting."

"How?" he asked me in confusion.

"Go put your bathing suit on," I grinned and hopped off the couch and ran upstairs to put on the new bandeau bathing suit Rose had bought me. When I came back downstairs Edward was waiting for me on at the bottom of the stairs in his bathing suit bottoms and no shirt.

"Perfect," I smiled and pulled him to the couch.

"Why are we in our bathing suits?" he asked, "Not that I object of course." His eyes ran over my bathing suit and body a few times before I snapped and pulled him back from his fantasies.

"If we take a blanket, wrap it around our selves, and lie on the couch when the others walk in, what do you think they are going to think?" I grinned.

"Um… that we had sex," he cocked his head to one side.

"Exactly," I smiled.

Edward layed down on the couch and I lay down on top of him. He pulled the blanket up so that it was just covering the top of the bathing suit. I had brought down a bra, a pair of underwear, and Edward's boxers briefs, throwing them across the living room from where we lay on the couch. Not five minutes later Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett walked in the door.

"Hey everyone!" they yelled.

"Pretend you're sleeping," Edward whispered in my ear and I closed my eyes.

My head was against Edward's abs and the blanket was tight under him. His upper chest was exposed and my shoulders and a bit below them were visible also.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward!" Emmett explained coming into the family room.

"Holy shit," I heard Rose say.

"Eddie's a man," Emmett exclaimed.

"You don't think they really…" Alice trailed off.

"You did tell them where to condoms were," I could imagine Jasper shaking his head.

"My brother and my best friend!" she yelled before running off. I heard her feet run up the stairs and the door to my bedroom fly open.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled and the others ran up the stairs. I could imagine their faces as they walked into the room and saw clothes sprawled everyone, the blankets a mess, and the books lying in the hall.

"GO EDWARD!" Emmett yelled.

"My best friend," Rose sighed.

"Wow." Was all Jasper said before I heard the footsteps come back downstairs.

Edward reached for me and pulled me up higher on his chest, making sure to keep my bathing suit hidden. We turned on our sides and I buried my face into Edward's neck.

"I don't believe this," Alice came back down. She was standing in the dining room looking over the railing at us.

"Let's go swimming Bella," Edward said and pulled me up standing. The blanket fell away to reveal us in our bathing suits, grinning like idiots.

"Okay," I smiled and burst out laughing.

We fell onto the couch rolling in laughter as Alice came over and started hitting up with a pillow.

"That. Was. Not. Funny," she yelled.

"Actually, it was, we had a fun time planning that all out.

"So you guys didn't do the deed?" Emmett asked sounding disappointed.

"No Emmett," Edward shook his head and pulled me onto his lap.

"Nice one Bella!" Rose high- fived me.

Edward and I smiled at a job well done.

"We make a good team," Edward kissed my cheek.

"I bet you'd be even better in bed," Emmett said in a 'Bella' voice, earning a smack from Rose.

"Sorry," he said looking at the floor.

Everyone else went and got on their bathing suits and we headed down to nine beaches. We girls didn't swim but the boys went in for a few minutes. After the boys dried off we allowed them to hold us as we watched the sunset. I turned and kissed Edward, nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

**Reviews make great early Christmas presents….**

**Next Chapter: A day at the beach, Bermudian Stalkers (true story lol)**


	10. Bermudian Boys

**Wow I did a fast update this time! It has been like three days since my last chapter. But it is my Christmas holidays now so I don't have to worry about school. I should be finished this story by the end of my break before I go back to school on January 5****th****. **

**So I got most of my Christmas shopping today. Actually, I did a lot of shopping for me and got a movie for my dad and nail polish and a make up bag from Sephora for my mom. But that was like 50 bucks for those two things combined. For myself I spent like 150. I bought an FCUK knit sweater for myself and 2 blue notes knit sweaters. Then when my mom saw my FCUK sweater she was like "Go wrap that and put it under the Christmas tree as a present from me and I'll put the money back in your account." So I got an FCUK sweater and didn't have to pay for it : )**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews on the last chapter! They were awesome to read. Just letting you guys know that there are only three more chapters left in the story. **

**Song for this chapter: I dunno so we are just going to call this chapter 'Bermudian Boys'**

**Anyways, onto the story! Enjoy! **

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

"Do we even know where we are getting off?" I asked.

We had climbed on the bus that stopped near the house and were on our way to Horseshoe Beach. We had with us a soccer ball, an umbrella, beach chairs, our iPods, books, and of course towels and sunscreen.

"I bet you others will be getting off there too, we could just wait until then. I still remember what the turn off looked like," Emmett suggested.

"We better keep an eye out for it just in case," Rose said as she looked out the window. I guessed she was looking for the familiar lava rocks out in the ocean that would signify we were near the beach.

We were sitting near the back of the bus. I was sitting at the very back at the raised row of 4 seats. Edward was sitting in front of me in the seats that were at the same level as the rest of the seats. Alice and Jasper were sitting opposite of Edward and Emmett and Rose were sitting in front of them.

The bus came to a stop and three Bermudian boys climbed on. They were dark skinned and were probably the same age as us or a year younger. I noticed that I had three empty seats next to me and there were three of them. I moved down to sit beside Edward when I saw one of them smile and wink at me.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder for the rest of the bus ride. Every now and then the Bermudian boys would look back at Alice, Rose, and I. Edward noticed the turn off and was about to push the stop button when someone else did before. I looked up just in time to see the oldest looking Bermudian boy pull his hand away from the stop button, only to see the youngest looking one's eyes go wide as he started questioning why his friend did it.

The bus came to a halt at the top of the hill leading down to the beach. We stood up (yes the Bermudian boys did too) and grabbed our stuff. Since Alice, Rose, and I were sitting on the outsides we stood up and walked together, the guys were standing behind us, carrying our stuff.

When we walked past the Bermudian boys they stepped out in front of the guys and walked off right behind us. Needless to say the guys were not impressed and protectively wrapped an arm around each of our waists before leading us down the hill, away from our newly found stalkers.

"It's ok Edward," I kissed his cheek once we got to the bottom.

"They were looking at you like you were something to eat," he pinched his nose in frustration.

"Edward, relax, breath, I like you and no one else," I smiled and kissed his lips this time.

We walked across the beach and found a spot near the beginning of the beach but there was still lots of room for us to spread out a bit.

"We're going to go play soccer. Do you girls want to come?" Jasper asked once we had set up everything and started to relax and enjoy the sun.

"Nah, we're going to stay here and relax," Alice smiled.

Edward gave me a quick kiss before running off with the other two to a less crowded area and started playing soccer with a few other guys.

"So Bella…" Rose smiled at me.

"Yes…" I said back at her.

"Nothing really happened yesterday?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Honestly, no. And if anything did happen why am I at obligation to tell you two?"

"Because we are your best friends," Alice smiled. "And you are dating my brother."

"Don't you think if I were dating your brother you wouldn't want to know about it? I mean… your best friend and your brother… who would have ever thought…" I trailed off.

"I did!" Alice and Rose raised their hands and grinned.

"You thought we would get together?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh come on, it was so obvious, you two have liked each other for like, forever now, everyone could see it. It was only a matter of time," Alice smiled.

"How long have you guys thought Edward and I would get together?" I asked.

"Umm… like 7 years… wouldn't you say Alice?" Rose said.

"Yeah that's pretty much right," Alice nodded her head.

"I can't believe you guys," I shook my head and sighed.

"But now you and Edward are together, and he is totally whipped," Rose grinned.

"I am not whipped," Edward sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"Yeah ok brother," Emmett said sprawling on the towel next to Rose.

"Emmett, you do everything Rose tells you to. If Rose doesn't want you to do it, you won't. If Rose tells you that your acting like an idiot, you stop," Edward rolled his eyes and held me closer.

"No!" Emmett protested.

"Face it Em, your whipped," Rose patted his cheek.

"I'm whipped," he mumbled so quiet that I could barley hear it.

"At least I'm man enough to admit that I'm whipped without Alice having to force me to say it," Jasper grinned and kissed Alice thoroughly.

"Jasper!" Emmett and Edward smacked his head.

"As much as a good friend you are, I would appreciate it if you not make out with our baby sister in front of us," Edward cringed.

"And you don't think I like the fact that you two are going around making out with my best friends?" Alice asked unimpressed.

"Well…" Emmett started but he came up with nothing.

"Umm…" Edward started but he also came up with nothing.

Rose and I shook our heads and kissed our men.

"Can we please go swimming?" Alice groaned?

"Yeah," I smiled pulling away from Edward's lips.

Edward picked me up and we ran into the water. We came crashing down in to the waves and I started laughing.

"The salt is burning my mouth," I said scrunching my face.

"Let's go get you a drink," he said.

We walked out of the water and over the canteen. Edward bought two waters as well as a small fry to keep our stomachs satisfied. As we walked back to our towels I could hear guys whistling and shouting that I was a "Fine, Lovely lady" as they put it. Edward wrapped an arm protectively around my waist and I wrapped one around him in return.

Once we were back at our towels we had a drink, I rinsed out my mouth from the salt water, and we ate our fries together.

"Are you guys ready to start packing up?" Alice asked coming back to the towels.

"Yeah," I said as I put my shorts back on as well as my t-shirt. I had completely dried off since being in the water.

We packed up all of our stuff and started to head to the beach entrance. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper decided that we should just take a taxi back so they went up the hill a little to get better service on the cell phone Carlisle had given us to use while we were here.

Alice, Rose, and I wandered over to one of the benches near by. As we walked over to it I could see our Bermudian stalkers from earlier sitting on a bench closer to the beach.

"Bye ladies!" one of them smiled and waved at us.

"Bye boys," Rose said seductively and swayed her hips as we walked away.

We giggled and sat on the bench. The Bermudian boys wandered over to a palm tree about ten feet from where we were sitting. They seemed to be contemplating something and then started to push each other over to us. The youngest looking one walked up to us.

"Hello there ladies," he nodded his head politely.

"Hello," we smiled back at him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all," Alice said and he sat down at the end next to Alice.

"What was wrong with the other bench?" I asked curiously.

"Well, there are no ladies on that bench," he grinned.

"Smooth," I laughed.

"What's wrong with your friends?" Rose giggled. The other two boys were looking at their feet nervously.

"Oh their just being babies, come on guys, they're girls, they wont bite," the boy whose name we still did not know waved his friends over.

The boys came down the hill already in a taxi. The taxi stopped right in front of the bench and Edward and the guys climbed out.

"Ready to go girls?" Emmett said as Edward and Jasper glared at the poor boy.

"Yes," Rose grinned and we got up and made our way to the car.

"Which door?" the Bermudian boy asked.

"Um… side," Rose said.

"Here you go," he opened the door for us and the three of us climbed in.

"Thank you," we said together.

"Have a nice stay ladies," he grinned at us once again before going back to his friends.

The guys climbed into the taxi and Edward wrapped his arms protectively around me as I layed my head on his chest.

"That… was… weird," Alice said before us girls burst out laughing.

Bermudian boys were definitely more bold and brave than they were in the United States.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**I hope you guys liked that! This is def a true story that happened to Sarah and I. Except we didn't have guys to come save us from the Bermudian stalkers lol. **

**If you guys want to get me something for Christmas, here is my list:**

**-reviews!**

**-Reviews!!**

**-REVIEWS!!!**


	11. Horses, Eels, and Seals

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for a while. My Christmas holidays turned very hectic and then I had a health care project to do. I had a friend come down from Kemptville on Boxing Day and then I went up to Cornwall after dropping her off on the monday. I was in Cornwall till Thursday and then did my health care project for the weeked. Then the monday I came back to school and found out that I had a ancient civ essay due on the thursday that I had totally forgotten about. Now that everything is done I could write. I'll update again next weekend and then this story will be done. I'm only going to write one more chapter because nothing exciting happend on the tuesday before I left. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all are truly awesome! I loved reading them!**

**Also, I was going to put this up on Thursday but when I was at work that night I was told that one of the water fitness instructors died. I didn't believe anyone at first. It took three people to convince me it was true. So that crushed my mood. I couldn't get any words out of my mouth cuz I had seen her not even a month ago. She was friends with Sarah's mom, who is the girl I was in Bermuda with. And we had talked about that all the time. Apparently the daughter who is in grade 12 at my school walked into her moms room in the morning and she had already died. RIP Aneta. We miss you.**

**Enjoy the reading.**

**Song for this chapter: I dunno, so I made up a title.**

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

Andrew, our leader, disappeared into the barn to retrieve the horses. Yes, horses. We were horseback riding and I had a feeling that this was not going to go over very well.

"You guys know I'm a klutz," I shook my head.

"You'll be fine love," Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently.

"No," I said firmly. I'm sure there was some hint of fear in my eyes.

Edward sighed and turned to our leader who was walking out with two brown horses, "Could she ride with me?"

"I don't see why not," Andrew nodded at me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

He handed the two horse to Rose and Emmett who mounted on them like pros. Alice and Jasper did the same when he brought out their white horses. Then he brought out a gorgeous paint horse.

"Come on love," Edward grabbed two helmets and we began to walk over to our horse.

"I put on a double saddle for you," he smiled at us. Edward climbed up onto the horse first with no problems.

"Come on Bella," Edward pouted.

"Bella would you like to use the step to get up?" Andrew asked.

"Please," I nodded my head.

Edward brought the horse right up beside the step and I walked up to the top.

"Love, place your right foot in the stirrup and bring your left leg over, I'll help you sit down," he smiled at me. I did as he told and he pulled me tight against his chest. I closed my eyes tightly and tensed when the horse started to walk forward.

"You okay?" he asked, rubbing my arm.

"Yes," I nodded my head.

Andrew climbed up onto his horse and we were off. We went on a sand path up a hill through the forest.

"Edward, we are going to hurt the horse," I whispered as we went down a rocky part of the path towards a road.

"No we aren't, lean back," Edward directed. He leaned back, Justas I did. We made our way down and across the road into a large open field.

"Feel free to canter for a few minutes if you would like," Andrew said to us. Jasper was talking to Andrew about the history of the island. Alice, Emmett, and Rose were racing while Edward and I just sat there enjoying the hot sun on our faces.

"How are you doing?" he asked me, dropping the reigns and wrapping his arms around me.

"Pretty good," I smiled.

"Do you like our horse?" he said running his hands along the horses neck.

"It's not as bad as I thought and it's a very pretty colour," I smiled and petted the horse's neck too.

I turned my head to face Edward and kissed me gently.

"I love you," I smiled at him.

"I love you too," he grinned before kissing me once more.

"Stop kissing my best friend, let's go people!" Alice called. Edward grabbed the reigns once we broke apart and caught up with the others.

We traveled across another road and went into the sand dunes. We took a path that was somewhat steep for the first bit so we had to lean back. I tensed at the thought of the horse slipping and us falling to our death.

"Relax love," he took a hand off the reigns and put it on my thigh, no doubt trying to distract me. He rubbed from my knee upward, stopping him before he got to close.

"Stop Edward," I sighed. I relaxed against his chest and moved his hand from my thigh to my hip.

Once we got to semi flat ground I put my hands on the reigns. Now, both of Edward's hands were resting on my hips. We got down along the water and it was absolutley beautiful. There were large lava rocks and massive piles of sand leading into beautiful clear blue water.

"This is gorgeous," I sighed.

"It is," Edward put his face beside mine and I could feel the smile on his face.

I turned my face and moved forward a bit to kiss him. We got into the kiss before I saw a flash go off.

"Who did it?" I broke the kiss. I turned to my friends and there was Alice sitting smugly with her camera.

"Alice, can I see it? I promise I wont erase it," he promised.

She handed over her camera relentlessly and Edward and I looked at the pictures she had taken.

"I like it," Edward smiled and handed her the camera back.

"I do too," I smiled and kissed him.

"Edward! Bella! Watch out!" Emmett yelled.

Edward and I looked down to see that our horse had dragged us out into the water. He was hitting his nose and splashing his tail. About a foot away from us looked to be about a ten foot drop off.

"Oh My Gosh!" I started to freak out.

Edward grabbed the reigns from me and kicked the horse. He jumped and rushed out of the water. Everyone was laughing hysterically at the fact our horse tried to drown us, except for Edward and I. I told you I knew something bad was going to happen. Big animals and I just don't get along whatsoever.

Ten minutes later we left the beach and made our way back to the farm.

Once we got back to the barn, we were told to dismount while he brought his horse inside.

Edward and everyone else swung off their horses easily, leaving me the only one still on.

"Off we go," he smiled at me. I gave him and 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Bella, just swing your leg back over and step down, I'll be right behind you the whole time," he nodded, smiling. I climbed off the horse but Edward had to catch me for I stumbled back a bit.

"Thanks," I hugged him. I took the horses reigns and brought them over its head so I could lead the horse into the barn. That was my first time riding and I have to say I did very well. **(AN: It wasn't my first time. I have ridden so many times before. Too bad I'm allergic to horses, I wore shorts and when I got off I had hives on the back of my legs. Not fun.)**

We left the stable soon after and made our way to the Bermuda Aquarium and Zoo by taxi. Edward paid the driver the fee and we went up to the peach coloured building.

"Sea Turtles!" Alice exclaimed. She ran over to an outdoor tank. We followed her over and leaned over the side. Edward kept a tight hold on my waist. I looked up at him curiously.

"Knowing you, you'll fall in," he grinned. I bumped his shoulder with mine but not denying the statement he made. A sea turtle came over to us and I ran my hands over its shell. It was very large and a had a blonde coloured shell.

"It's so smooth," I smiled.

"This is so cool," Edward exclaimed. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

We soon said goodbye to the turtles and went inside. Rose had already gotten the tickets when we went into the aquarium.

Some of the fish were pretty as we made our way along the first wall of fishes. My favorites were the ones that looked like Dory and Nemo. As we turned to look at the next wall I screamed and buried my face in Edward's chest.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward burst out laughing.

I turned to face the creature, "What the hell is that?"

"That would be a eel Bella," Edward kissed the top of my head.

"No, that is creepy," I shuddered. I turned away from the eel. It was long and a yellow green colour with big scary teeth. It had a look on it's face that said it wanted to eat me.

We were finishing looking at the fish in the aquarium when I heard a scream. I turned around to see two young Chinese girls standing in front of the eel's tank. **(AN: True story) **I giggled and turned back to the starfish we were currently in front of.

Once we were done looking at the fish, we walked outside to the zoo part. The first thing we saw was an outdoor tank with brown seals in it.

"Aww," Alice, Rose, and I ran over to the tank and knelt down with our hands against the glass.

"They're so cute," Alice smiled.

"Look at that one," Rose pointed to a seal sitting up on the dry area, on its back, enjoying the sun.

We stood up and the guys came up beside us. While we were talking, one of the seal decided it wanted to hop up onto the cement between the glass and the water. The seal flopped up and curled it's self into the glass. Alice and I reached our cameras over the side and took pictures of him. I think he was happy to get out of the sun. It was really hot today, about 30 degrees **(AN: I am Canadian. I have no idea how to use farenheight) **

"Bella, let's go look at the other animals," Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down a path.

"Fine," I sighed.

Alice and I were thirsty so we stopped at the covered area and bought our drinks. We sat down at a table with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday," Emmett laughed. We looked to where he was looking and there was a large peacock walking by our table with not a care in the world.

We finished off our drinks and went to look at the rest of the zoo. An hour later we had seen Monkeys, Birds, Crocodiles, Giant Turtles, Lemurs, Otters, and a Komodo dragon.

"Guys come check this out!" Emmett exclaimed from beside a sign that read 'Discovery Cove'.

We rolled our eyes but followed him anyways.

A smiled broke out across my face when I realized why he was so excited. There was a large jungle gym pirate ship, a 'coral reef', a cove, a slide, sand box, little designs on the rubber mat floor and a little play house. I ran down the steps that that led into the area along with Alice and Rose whilst Edward, Emmett, and Jasper slide down the slide on their feet.

Edward and I found a submarine that you could climb into. Emmett and Rose were on the pirate ship while Alice and Jasper were playing with a giant xylophone.

"Can we even fit in this thing?" I laughed.

"We can try," Edward grinned at me.

"It took us a couple of tries but we finally found a way to get in.

Edward climbed in first. He stuck his leg in then turned to face me and brought himself in backwards. I did the same and we both leaned back against the side. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I leaded my head on his chest.

"Edward! Bella! Where are you guys?" Rose asked.

We ignored them and started making out.

"Thank you for bringing me on this trip," I whispered before kissing him again.

"I probably wouldn't have come if you weren't here," he ran his fingers up and down my cheek.

"You're just saying that," I sighed.

"No love, it's honestly the truth. If you were in Washington right now I would be there too."

"God I love you," I leaned forward and started kissing him again.

"There you two are!" Alice exclaimed, popping her head into the submarine.

"Yes Alice?" Edward said as I relaxed against his shoulder.

"We are going to head out now, mom wants us back before five," Alice smiled before whipping out her camera and taking mine so she could get a picture of us in the submarine.

We climbed out and went back to the exit. Alice made us stop at the gift shop. Edward bought me a stuffed monkey. He knew I had one from every zoo I had ever been to.

We caught the bus back to the house. Once we entered the house you could tell that Esme had been cooking. It smelled really good.

"Hi Esme," I smiled walking into the kitchen holding Edward's hand.

"Hi children," she smiled at us, "How was the horseback riding"

"It was fun," I grinned.

"What's for dinner mom?" Edward asked as we sat on the bar stools at the peninsula.

"Baked Potatoes, Coleslaw, and steak," she said, turning back to the ingredients to make coleslaw.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed, punching a fist into the air as he came into the kitchen. Apparently he heard what we were having for dinner.

"Go wash up. Supped will be ready soon," she kissed Emmett's cheek and pushed us out of the kitchen.

I went up and changed into comfortable yoga pants and a tank top while Edward checked his email on the laptop Mr. and Mrs. Smith were letting us use. I went back downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" I asked timidly.

"Sure," she smiled and handed me the tongs and a plate and asked if I could give them to Carlisle for the baked potatoes. Apparently he was on the back porch manning the barbeque.

"Here you go Carlisle," I walked onto the porch.

"Thank you Bella," he smiled at me, "How was the horseback riding?"

"It was fun, me and Edward's horse tried to drown us," I laughed.

"How so?" he chuckled.

"We went down to the beach and our horse went out into the water with us sitting on top. We got… distracted and Emmett yelled at us. We were about one foot away from a ten foot drop off," I sighed.

Carlisle burst out laughing, "Well I'm glad that you too are ok," he handed me back the plate which now had to potatoes wrapped in tin foil on it.

"Thanks Carlisle, and thank you for bringing me on this trip, I've had so much fun."

"Anytime Bella, you're like a daughter to me. If you wouldn't have come I bet you anything Edward wouldn't have come either," he said giving my shoulders a squeeze and throwing me a knowing look.

I blushed and went back inside.

Dinner that night was wonderful. After we were finished Edward and I offered to do the dishes. Esme thanked us and everyone took off. Once we were done Edward and I went upstairs and watched movies on the laptop. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	12. Going Home

**Last Chapter everyone! Enjoy...**

"Bella! Wake up!" Alice threw a pillow at me.

"Go away," I buried my face into Edward's chest.

"If you two don't wake up, we are going to miss our flight," she ripped the covers off of Edward and me.

"Alice, leave, we will be ready in twenty minutes," I sighed and she left.

I lifted my head from Edward's chest and layed it on the pillow beside him. I ran my fingers threw his hair and watched his sleep. He was so peaceful and relaxed under my touch.

"Edward…" I whispered in his ear. I kissed down his neck down to the base of his throat and back up to his lips.

"Mmm," he sighed and rolled on top of me.

"Edward, we have to get up now," I giggled as his lips tickled my throat.

"No," he said simply.

"Edward," I moaned. He was going to give me a hickey if he didn't stop.

"No Edward," I rolled out from under him.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"You're forgiven," I said before rolling out of bed to get dressed.

I walked into the bathroom to see that there was a hicky forming at the base of my neck. Great… He thinks he can get away with that? We'll see about that. I walked over to the dresser and set my clothes for the day on top. I picked out a small jean skirt (Alice will be proud), my Roxy Bermuda shirt that Alice bought me, and a black scarf. I left those on the dresser while I grabbed a clean bra and panty set. I went into the bathroom to change and came out wearing just that. Edward's eyes bulged from his head when he saw me. I pulled my jean skirt up my legs and my shirt over my head while looking into his eyes. I tied my scarf around my neck and walked out of the room without saying a word.

I knocked on Jasper and Alice's door. I needed her to cover the hickey. The last thing I needed was Esme or Carlisle seeing it.

"Come in," Alice called.

I opened the door and saw Jasper sitting on one of Alice's many suitcases while she zipped it shut. He grabbed it and another one and made his way downstairs.

"Hey Bella! What can I help you with?"

"I need you to cover… this," I took off my scarf exposing the hickey to her.

Alice burst out laughing, "My brother gave you that?" I nodded my head, "And here I thought he was a prude."

"It's not funny. Help me please. And I really don't like talking about this with you," I pleaded pouting out my bottom lip.

"That may work with Edward but it won't work with me. Sit," she pointed to her bed and grabbed her makeup bag out of a bag.

I sat on the bed and she took out 'Bella's foundation' as she called it. I just called it the palest colour she could find.

Once my hickey was hidden, I wrapped my scarf back around my neck and went back to mine and Edward's room.

"You are one very mean girl," he attacked my lips once I was back in the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's not like you haven't seen me in a bathing suit before," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That's not the same," he mumbled.

"Sure it isn't. Come on now, we have to go," I pushed him away gently.

"Okay," he smiled and grabbed my luggage.

He had already brought his suitcases downstairs. Edward grabbed my two large bags while I grabbed my carry on bag.

After our entire luggage was loaded into the two taxis (we had to take to because Alice and Rose's luggage was taking up to much space) we left the house. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were in one taxi while Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were in the other.

"I'm really going to miss this place," Alice sighed.

"Me too," I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

It was a quite ride to the airport. None of us wanted to leave but hopefully we would be able to come back someday soon.

"Hello," Carlisle walked up to the desk to check us in at the American Airlines booth.

"Hello there," she smiled back and blushed.

"I was wondering if it was too early to check into our 12:40 flight back to Seattle, Washington."

"That's not a problem," she nodded. Carlisle handed her our tickets and passports. Our luggage was then checked in and on their way to the plane.

"Would you be able to recommend a decent restaurant to us?" Esme smiled sweetly (yet there was still a hint of 'back of biotch! He's mine') and wrapped her arms around Carlisle.

None of us were shocked to see Esme become defensive over Carlisle. She had to deal with enough nurses back home, she was used to it.

"The Swizzle Inn is quite good. It's about ten minutes back towards Hamilton n the main road," she smiled, pretending not to notice Esme's glare.

"Thank you," Esme smiled at her.

There was still two hours left so we headed to the restaurant. We walked out of the small airport and took a taxi to the restaurant. We had a large van taxi so we could all fit in one now that we didn't have everyone's luggage.

When we got inside the restaurant we were amazed. The greeter led us to our seats.

"Wow," I said in amazement as I looked around.

The room's walls were covered in business cards, messages, and signatures.

"This is so cool!" Alice squealed.

"Over the years people have stapled their business cards, written their favorite things about the island, and signed the walls," the server explained to us.

"Can we add something?" Emmett grinned.

"If you can find room," she giggled at Emmett's big smile, "What can I get you all to drink?" We gave her our drink orders and she left to get them for us. We were the only ones in the restaurant.

"Let's sign the walls!" Emmett jumped up from his seat and found a spot to write on. We followed his lead and found our own places while Esme and Carlisle sat there watching us.

"What did you write Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Trip of a lifetime. I love Alice Cullen," Jasper smiled.

"Oh Jazz!" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms.

"What did you write Alice?"

"Lots of awesome shopping! Thanks," she grinned. She ran back over to where she had written, "And that I love Jasper Hale."

"What did you write Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"You made me realize who I love most in my life. PS. you're still in trouble about the hickey," I giggled. Edward kissed my temple.

"What did you write Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Forever and Always. Sorry about the hickey. I love you."

"I love you," I kissed him.

"What did you write Rose?"

"The guys here are really hot. But nothing compares to my monkey man," she blushed. Wow. Rosalie Hale blushed. That never happens.

"What did you write Em?" she asked.

"The girls are hot. So is the sun. The water is warm. So is the sand. Rosalie Hale is GOREGEOUS!" he grinned.

"You're such a loser," she grinned but kissed him anyway.

We went back to the table and sat down. The waiter soon came back out and took our meal orders. She had brought our drinks while we were writing on the wall. Before long, our lunch was finished and we had to get to the airport. We called a taxi and made our way to the airport.

Edward had an arm tight around my waist as we walked through the airport. As we walked passed the little café and got into line for security we saw two girls hugging each other, crying, they must have been about a year younger than us.

"I'm going to miss you," the girl wearing a blue sweater said to the other girl.

"I'm going to miss you too," she hugged the other girl back.

"Wow we are pathetic," blue sweater girl giggled.

"Yeah haha," they laughed together.

"Alyssa! You still haven't gone! Break it up boyfriend girlfriend," the mom laughed.

The two girls broke apart laughing and one of the airport people brought her inside.

"See you in November!" she yelled to the girl with the mom.

"Defiantly!" she yelled back. It was cute. I had to guess that the girl with her mom was living here and the other girl was going back to Seattle or Toronto, we had to connect again.

We made our way through security and walked down a hallway to the waiting area. Since they were already boarding and we were first class, we walked ahead and handed them our tickets.

Once we climbed onto the plane we saw the Alyssa girl arguing with a guy.

"Edward go help her," I pushed his shoulder. I had to make sure she was ok. She was flying alone after all.

"Ok," he kissed the top of my head.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard him ask the guy. Alyssa was looking up at him in awe of his appearance. I laughed and turned back around.

I sat down in my seat as Alyssa walked up to the front with Edward.

"Excuse me, but you have seemed to have double booked a seat," I heard him speaking to a flight attendant. They went back to where her seat was in coach and looked at the guy's ticket.

"We are very sorry about this miss, but you may sit in First Class," the flight attendant smiled and showed her to a seat.

"Really? Thank you," Alyssa smiled and sat down. She thanked Edward though she didn't know his name. She pulled out her iPod touch and began listening to music.

"Thank you for doing that," I smiled and lay my head on his chest.

Once the plane took off I fell asleep quickly. Two hours later I was woken up by Edward saying that we had to transfer. Alyssa headed to the 'returning to Canada' direction, which confirmed my earlier guesses about her being from here. She wished us a safe trip home and whipped out her cell phone.

"Oh My Gosh! You'll never guess what happened! This really hot guy who looked like Robert Pattinson helped me on the plane because they double booked my seat," she squealed to whoever was on the phone.

I laughed and we continued on to board our next plane.

Four hours later we were home. And I was glad that we were.

**There we are! All done! Stay tuned for new stories coming your way. If you havent checked out Technically In Love yet, please do! A lot of people seem to be enjoying it alot! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed on this story over the past 6 months! You are all so awesome! **

**I just had to add in that I was on the plane ahahha. No, I didn't get to sit in first what better then to have Bella tell Edward to help me. The part with the two girls crying was me and amy friend :P I know I rushed the ending... alot. But I am tired, and bored with this story. I'm going to start writing a new story after m exams are done called 'Tough Little Boys' based on the song and music video by Gary Allen. It's a really cute song. **

**For everyone's info about the last chapter. My horse did try to drown me and the eel did make me scream in the middle of the aquarium lol.**

**Stay tuned for new stories, **

**Love you all, **

**AlyssaLutz**


End file.
